Next Generation
by Kris10
Summary: Aliasha Trepe, she's beautiful and a natural fighter. However a brutal attack on her changes everything. R&R plz. Even flames.
1. Prologue

The Next Generation (Author's Note: This is the saddest chapter I've ever written. I guess I could imagine it all too clearly. Oh man, I can't believe I wrote this... This chapter, although at first seems a bit, well, sex orientated, it isn't. Please read on, I hope it's worth the read. Tell me if I should continue. Everyone but Aliasha, and some other characters, not yet in the story, belong to me. I hope you enjoy reading this. It left me with a warm glow of pride, if I say so myself, to write it. Review please. Probably not for those who don't like tragedy.)  
  


The Next Generation- Prologue

  
  
  
  
_Two people, so close, so far away..._  
  
Seifer watched Quistis lovingly. She was only at peace when she was asleep. She was truly beautiful. He had been the first to admit feelings for her, and at first Quistis had ignored him and continued in pursuit of Squall. Something had happened though, and last night Quistis had come to Seifer's dormitory.  
  
Of course she'd spent the night there. Seifer had thought Christmas had come early. Yet something else had made Seifer's pulse quicken. Quistis had admitted she loved him. The one thing he had dreamed of, ever since he'd mistaken her as an angel on her first day at Edea's Orphanage.  
  
Now Quistis was asleep in his arms. Seifer knew that soon Quistis would come to her senses and leave hurriedly with cold words. He would see if she remembered last night, if she had been drunk then he'd tell her nothing had happened, and that would be that. But alcoholic influence had never made Quistis do anything like this before. Not even when she'd got drunk at Squall and Rinoa's wedding.  
  
"Seifer?" Seifer snapped out of his thoughts. She was stirring in his arms. He gently released her, so she could get up. He was surprised when she pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"Snuggle," She ordered, in a way that reminded him of Selphie. Seifer helplessly obeyed her command. Quistis still demanded a lot of respect, even after, well, this.  
  
"Instructor? I think we need to talk," Seifer said reluctantly. It was out of habit he called her Instructor now, as both were Instructor's and on equal ground. He turned his mind back to the present. He wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
"I know Seifer," Quistis replied. She sounded sad and tired. Seifer knew she had every reason to be tired, then punished himself for thinking about _that_ again. He admitted, it probably was true that men thought about _it_ every five seconds.  
  
"You don't think it'll work?" Seifer asked. He felt her begin to turn herself, so she could look into his eyes. The thought of being read, having his deepest desire revealed, both scared and excited Seifer. Maybe if she saw how much he wanted this to work, maybe then she'd stay?  
  
"It won't," Quistis said sadly. Seifer met her eyes. She was crying. So was he.  
  
"I suggest you get dressed," Seifer managed to say. She nodded. He lay in bed and waited until she'd got out of the shower, before getting in himself. He tried to pretend to himself that last night was a dream. That it was only a really nice dream. But he couldn't. Last night had happened. It had happened. It would torment Seifer for the rest of his life.  
  
Seifer dressed in the bathroom. He had to meet Fujin and Raijin for lunch, then he had to go and see "Commander" Squall, to try and get the stingy git to give the disaplinary committee a higher budget. Only when he slipped into the main room of his dorm did he realise that Quistis was still there.  
  
She looked radiant as ever. Her golden hair had been left down, her clothes, though slightly creased, highlighted areas of her body that Seifer would rather they didn't in the circumstances. The only thing that was wrong was that she was crying. Seifer swallowed, he wasn't strong enough to let her go after all.  
  
"I will always love you Seifer," She said quietly, then turned quickly and left. Seifer waited until the door had shut and punched the wall. He left a little heart-shaped dent in the wall. He spat on the floor and went to get his trenchcoat. He swept through the corridors, giving detentions to students for looking at him and breathing.  
  
Seifer headed straight to Squall's office. Though Squall was his nemesis, he was also his brother. This was the side that Seifer was going to try to appeal to. He barged into Squall's office and saw something that made him wish he'd taken up knocking. Rinoa was already heavily pregnant. Seeing her tongue-wrestling with Puberty Boy was slightly sickening, though he was sure they had done much more. Unless Rinoa's pregnancy was the act of Hyne, and she was a freak of nature. Seifer cleared his throat loudly. They sprang apart.  
  
"Seifer! Haven't you heard of knocking!?" Rinoa asked angrilly. Seifer ignored her and walked straight up to Squall, took him by both shoulders and made him look into his eyes. Stormy grey met dazzling green.  
  
"You gotta give me a transfer! I'll go mental if you don't! I know that would amuse you to see me rocking, hugging my knees but- please. Just send me to Trabia, Galbadia, anywhere. Just don't keep me here!" Seifer blurted out. Pretty pitiful, but Squall was serious as ever. Seifer knew that Squall knew that things must be real bad for Seifer to give up his home.  
  
"What have you done Seifer? Who's up the duff?" Squall asked, impatiently. Seifer snorted. Then a cold realisation hit him. What if...? No, Quistis was more sensible than that, she'd be on the pill. He couldn't tell Squall what had happened though. It was against Garden policy for Instructor's to sleep with each other, out of wedlock. They would both lose their Instructors licences and that would kill Quistis. She'd been hard hit the first time.  
  
"Please Squall! You've gotta let me go!" Seifer begged. "Squall, I'll get on my hands and knees and beg if I have to!" Squall seemed to think that this had gone far enough and turned to some paperwork on his desk.  
  
"Trabia are short of a Gunblade Specialist Instructor. I'll inform them of your transfer. They'll expect you by this evening. Now shift it. I have important business to attend to," Squall gestured to the door. Seifer saluted and was just about to leave when he decided one last jibe at the Commander wouldn't hurt.  
  
"I could see that when I came in!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Quistis went up to Squall's office. She had to talk to him about Seifer. She had tell him that she would be giving up her Instructor's licence for him. She had to talk to someone. She'd rather lose her dream job than the heartless bastard that she had fallen in love with.  
  
She knocked at the door. It sounded like a heated arguement was happening within the office. She heard Rinoa shout something and Squall reply in calming tones. She heard Rinoa shout at him, the sound of crashing, then she heard Squall shout back. Quistis bit her lip. Perhaps this could wait a while? The door flew open and Rinoa stormed out.  
  
"Quistis? Ah, I suppose you heard that..." Squall said. Quistis nodded. Yes, Rinoa had thrown all of Squall's paperwork on the floor and thrown, what appeared to have once been, a plate. Squall followed Quistis's gaze.  
  
"Yes, we had a bigger fight than usual. Seifer came up and asked for a transfer. He's left, Rinoa thinks I should have persuaded him to stay. He was really set on leaving though, said that staying here would make him go crazy. He begged. Rinoa's sulking now and _I_ am the one who has to pick up the pieces," He looked around the room. "Literally."  
  
Quistis didn't believe her ears. Seifer had wanted to leave nad jumped at the first chance. Maybe he wasn't worth it after all. Maybe to him it had just been sex? Quistis thought about it. Why had he cried then? Why had he looked so unhappy? Quistis longed for him to love her, but maybe he hadn't after all. Maybe he'd been drunk?  
  
"Quisty? What's wrong? You look like someone's hit you in the face!" Squall said, walking up to her. She bit her lip and then decided that Squall wouldn't understand. Instead she just fell into his arms and cried. She cried and cried until she was exhausted. Then she left, without a word of explanation to Squall.  
  
  
  
Quistis stared. Two little blue lines...  
  
  
  
Quistis would begin to show soon. She had to go on vacation. Maybe the Centra Continent? She had to get away. She couldn't admit to peope who the father was. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't. She sighed and stood up from behind her desk. There was only one person who Quistis could turn to.  
  
She locked her office door and walked the familiar route. She often helped in the Infirmary, Doctor Kadowaki would instruct her on the finer points of medicene and the knowledge came in handy on the battle field. She and the doctor had made a little pact of trust. Neither would tell anothers secret. Quistis knew quite a few of Kadowaki's, or Vera, as she was now known to her. Cid had a good reason to keep Vera happy.  
  
Quistis walked in and saw Vera sitting, happily doing nothing very much. The plump woman raised her eyes to Quistis and then greeted her warmly.  
  
"How are you Quisty? Everything ok?" She asked. Quistis shook her head and sat down next to the happy doctor. The doctor immediately looked concerned.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Vera. Four months pregnant... What am I going to do? I-I don't think the father wants to know and- oh Vera! What am I going to do? I won't give it up for adoption, but-" Quistis gave in and just stared at Kadowaki hopelessly. The doctor pursed her lips. She knew that Quistis was hiding something.  
  
"I want you to tell me everything Quistis. Then I want you to go on vacation. Have the child, and I'll have a word with Ma Dincht. She'll look after it when you're working," The doctor said sternly. Quistis nodded, not daring question the doctor. "Now tell me the story..."  
  
Quistis started at the part when Seifer said he'd loved her. She had tried to skirt around the fact they had sex, but Kadowaki wouldn't let her, making her put it plainly, so that apparently, she could accept it. Then Quistis told the bit where Seifer disappeared to Trabia, and how he didn't want to know. He wasn't answering her calls. Kadowaki clucked her tongue sympathetically.  
  
"I'll tell Ma Dincht about this, you can stay there for a while after the birth. Get used to being a mom. You can go to Esthar. Ellone and Laguna will look after you there. Until then, you'd better enjoy the warm glow that you've given a little being a chance at life," Doctor Kadowaki said, optimistically. Quistis smiled weakly. Yes, there was some pride in that at least. Then something struck her. If she kept the child, lived in the Dincht household, left the child with Zell's mom, then wouldn't Zell find out? Then all her friends would know!  
  
"Zell can't find out," Quistis said firmly. Doctor Kadowaki giggled. Quistis looked at her, now wasn't the time for fooling about. Quistis however, noticed the Infirmary wasn't empty. Zell had been in there the entire time. Quistis blushed scarlet.  
  
"How much did you hear?" She demanded. She couldn't be angry. She just wanted to find an answer, and she guessed that Vera's idea was the best plan so far. Ma Dincht would love looking after a little baby, and she wouldn't spoil the child, like she'd done Zell, because Quistis would still be around.  
  
"Everything. Don't worry, Quisty. I promise I won't tell. Neither will my Ma. She'll look after it without any questions asked. I suggest you go tell Squall now. He has a right to know, before you do a disappearing act for the next five months," Zell said. Quistis jumped up and hugged him. Zell hugged back and they understood one another. Zell told someone, Quistis killed him. Quistis would treat him better or Zell would announce it over the tanoid. Zell was Quistis's brother, and though annoying at times, they loved each other, in a brother-sister relationship way. Quistis pulled away and sniffed. She'd better go and tell Squall then. This should be fun...   
  
  
  
Quistis lay on the bed. She was asleep, but no longer peaceful. Her breath came in quick short gasps, her face contorted in pain after every breath. She was feverish and even when she was awake, she barely knew who her friends were. Apparently it was the disease, the madness, that was killing her.  
  
It had been five years since Seifer had left Balamb Garden. The time had passed so slowly that Seifer felt as though it had been a lifetime. Each day he'd think about Quistis, wonder what she was doing. It turned out that she'd been in hospital most of the time. Seifer had ignored her calls for years, every month a teary call would be on his answer machine. When they'd stopped he assumed she'd given up on him. Then Selphie had rang, in tears. Quistis was on her death bed, and was calling his name.  
  
He had left Trabia as quickly as he could and gone to Balamb Infirmary immediately. The entire gang was there. He'd ignored the strange looks that Zell, Squall and Doctor Kadowaki had given him and walked straight to her bedside. There he waited, hoping that if she woke up, she'd remember who he was. The others were silent, and Quistis's laboured breathing was the only sound.  
  
"Seifer?" Her voice was faint, and fluttering, like a breeze. Seifer jumped and looked down. Her eyes were misty but there was recognition there. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled too. Then she broke into a fit of coughing.  
  
"I'm not going to last much longer," Quistis said quietly. Seifer grabbed her hand. She couldn't say that. She was going to live to be an old old lady, and sit knitting and scaring children.  
  
"Don't say that Quisty. You'll see. Everything will be fine," Seifer tried to reassure her. She smiled at him again. Even he could tell that she was only agreeing to that for him. He wondered if he'd been here if she'd have deteriorated so rapidly? Or if he'd returned one of her calls?  
  
"I want you to know something..." Quistis winced. Seifer leaned forwards. What was it she wanted to tell him? "When I called you, I longed to just shout it down the phone. But I couldn't... You had to come back because you wanted to..." She began to cough again. Seifer hung his head in shame. She was so fragile, like a butterfly being tossed in the wind.  
  
"I wanted to come back Quisty, but it-it would have destroyed me... Hyne, forgive me!" Seifer begged. Quistis gently reached up and brushed his face, where her fingers touched left tingling. Seifer let her hand fall and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You have a daughter Seifer," Quistis said. There were gasps of shock all round. Seifer almost fell off his seat. A daughter? How? Well that was pretty obvious, he didn't need that explaining. He thought he'd had a hard time, to Quistis it must have been a nightmare. Watching as the child grew, tormenting her. Seifer felt even more wretched and guilty.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'd have come back. Hyne Quistis! I'd have bloody well married you! Now look at us... I think we're both dying..." Seifer put his head in his hands. He felt Quistis try and grab his hands, but she couldn't move that far. Seifer lowered them, everyone could see the tears on his face.  
  
"You must look after her, her name is Aliasha. I love you Seifer..." He breath became even more laboured and she gasped as a look of pain dashed across her face. "Squall, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Rinoa, Vera, I love you too. Please don't grieve for me. I'm w-w-with always," The last word was barely a whisper. Quistis reached for Seifer's hand and then closed her eyes. Seifer knew what she was doing.  
  
"No! Don't give up Quisty! Please!" Seifer cried in despair. Quistis took one last shuddering breath and went limp, her hand falling from Seifer's grasp. Once more Quistis Trepe was peaceful...  
  
  
  
The whole gang stood outside Ma Dincht's house. Seifer grinded his teeth. Quistis, beautiful, loving, fairy princess, Quistis, was dead. She would never leave a message on his answer phone. Never marry him. Never kiss him. She'd never walk into his life. Never again. Seifer was finding it hard to handle. She couldn't be gone. Quistis was always there, no matter what. She was the mother hen. She was the sister. She was the lover. She was the mother.  
  
"I can't do this," Seifer said, finally. The entire gang turned to look at him. Seifer hung his head. He was failing her again. He couldn't help it though. Quistis was dead. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be with her forever. He just couldn't walk into that house.  
  
"Seifer, it was her dying wish. I though you'd respect that," Squall said quietly. They had all been hit hard by this. Seifer had to remember that. He couldn't however, take another step towards the door.  
  
"You should know by now Squall. I'm a coward. I'm taking the coward's way out of this. I'm running, finding a nice quiet place and I'm gonna kill myself. A nice Seifer free world. I can't live without her Squall! I bloody can't!" Seifer stood up as straight as he could. He was a coward with pride at least. A coward that would at least make sure that everything was in order before he left. "Squall, Rinoa, I entrust you with care for her. Make sure she grows up to be like her mother."  
  
Seifer was about to leave when the door burst open and a cry of "Uncle Zell!" echoed down the empty street. Seifer watched as a girl, who looked so much like Quistis had when she was little, ran out and threw her arms around Zell's leg. Zell tried to pry her off, but didn't succeed. Seifer watched, yes, she was definately his. Although she looked like Quistis, she had his colour eyes. The little girl looked up and blinked at him a few times.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked. Seifer bit his lip. The truth, the girl needed the truth. At least then she'd know from her father's mouth, not from rumour or what these guys told her.  
  
"I'm your father," Seifer said. The little girl detatched herself from Zell and padded towards Seifer. Seifer knelt down, still towering above her. She looked into his face, then she smiled and hugged him. Seifer hugged back, trying to hold back tears. This child could have been Quistis sixteen years ago. The one Seifer had thought was a fallen angel.  
  
"Why are you sad?" She asked. Seifer took a deep breath. Hadn't Ma Dincht told the girl. Seifer took the little girl's hand.  
  
"You mother's d- gone away. She won't be coming back," Seifer explained, wishing he was better with his words. The little girl didn't cry however but she kissed her father's cheek. Seifer felt the feeling of pride well up inside him. She was strong. He knew she'd be safe when he left.  
  
"She's gone somewhere better. She'll watch over me everyday. Ma Dincht says that when I feel the warm southern breeze that it's mommy. She says that when I'm scared, mommy will be with me, just like she was when she was here. And that mommy's in a place where she can eat cheesecake and ice cream all day without getting fat," The little girl giggled. Seifer looked passed her to Ma Dincht. Ma Dincht had been crying. Hell, they all had. Seifer pulled the little girl into his arms and then kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm going to leave you here. I _am_ coming back for you. I promise. I don't think I can be a coward and leave you. Until I do get back however, I want you to stay with Uncle Squall and Aunt Rinoa. I take it you call them that, if not then I want you too. I want you to do exactly as I say until I get back. Then, we'll see, maybe we can get to know each other?" Seifer let the little girl go and stood up. She stepped back.  
  
"I will daddy. I want to get to know you. Could we go to HappyLand? I always wanted to go, but mommy never had time," The little girl strained her neck to see him. Seifer nodded. She whooped and ran inside. Seifer turned to the remaining gang.  
  
"I'm coming back for her. I promise you. But-I need some time to myself. I'm sure you understand," Seifer walked to the train station and bought a return ticket. He stepped onto the train.  
  
  
  
_Newsflash! A train on the way to Deling City crashed. Emergency services report no survivors. Hyne let them rest._


	2. Chapter One: SeeD Exam

The Next Generation  
  
(Author's Note: So, this is the follow up chapter. It's set twelve years after Quistis's death. I am sure that you are all really sad about Quistis and Seifer's deaths, _aren't you?_ Well, Aliasha has been brought up by Squall and Rinoa, with their child, Phoenix. Both Aliasha and Phoenix are in rivalry with three other students, Lisa and Debra Dincht and Zack Kinneas. Basically, all are SeeD Candidates and all are against each other. I only own Aliashaa, Phoenix, Lisa, Debra and Zack, the rest are property of Squaresoft.)  
  


Chapter One: SeeD Candidate Exam

  
  
_Liberi Fatali, were their parents. Does Fate rule their lives also?_  
  
Aliasha surveyed her group coldly. Why was it always this way? It seemed no matter how names were drawn, she'd always end up with one of the brainless numbskulls. Everyone knew that names were drawn completely at random on SeeD exams, unless it required specific talents. As usual, Aliasha was with the happy-go-lucky bunch. Well, at least she was in charge. That would get up Phoenix's backside, he always wanted to be captain in his exam, but he was a nobody, as his fist fighting wasn't a skill of value on the mission they were assigned.  
  
A group of terrorists had hacked into the Galbadia Missile System, although they had been kicked out of the system before any damage had been done, they were to be killed by SeeD Candidates. Aliasha's team was to use stealth to get near them, then lead the attack. Aliasha already knew who she'd be using in her first party, there would be herself, her gunblade would be useful in the closed space. There would be Lisa, as she used a gun, in point blanc range it was a little risky, but Lisa was better trained than most sharpshooters. Then there would be Zack, he'd break through the terrorists with his new weapon, called Scatter. It was a simple device, it scattered tiny bombs onto the ground, then acted like a normal Pinwheel. Whenever a bomb was touched however, it would blow up, and that had caused problems when he trained.  
  
In the second team would be Phoenix and Debra. If someone was injured, they'd take their place. Also they would call a GF if things got too out of hand. Phoenix would lead that party, as Debra would rush into the battle like the air head she was. A nunchaku wouldn't be very good in the enclosed space they had. Aliasha hadn't told them of these arrangements, they were all still asking to change their group.  
  
"Squad B?" Someone shouted through the din. Aliasha immediately sprang to attention, as did the others. Instructor Kent Leyton stepped aside, glad of a reason not to have to explain to the SeeD candidates again. Commander Leonhart walked forwards and saluted them. They all let their arms drop, completely in time.  
  
"At ease cadets," Squall said. Everyone relaxed, though Phoenix didn't that much. Aliasha and Phoenix were always treated more harshly by the commander, it was as though he wanted to prove that they didn't get any privileges even if they were his children. Aliasha didn't quite stand to attention, but she kept her back straight and her eyes intent on her uncle.  
  
"I suppose you've already been told the mission. I will be overseeing this mission personally. I am watching this group with a cold glare. If any of you think that it is a wise move to try and take control, you will fail. You must follow your captain's orders, fulfil what she asks of you to your best ability. Remember, you are SeeD candidates, you follow orders. Petty squabbles between you will deduct points.  
  
"As usual, there are four squads. You're squad is to lead the attack. We estimate that there are roughly twenty of the terrorists, spread through out a network of caves in the cliffs of Dollet. You're mission is to destroy them all without any prisoners. Squads A and C are intelligence, they're in charge of giving you computer back-up and if they think you should get out, you leave. Their order to withdraw takes priority over everything. Squad D will mop up all those trying to escape. Good luck and Hyne's love, everyone," Squall said, saluting. Aliasha saluted back and then turned silently on her heel. The others were ahead of her. She was at the door when she over-heard Leyton talking to another instructor.  
  
"She's the best fighter in Garden, like her father was."  
  
"Yes, but only because of the commander. If he hadn't looked after her she'd be a no one."  
  
"She made it off her own steam. I can at least say that. She could've probably beat Squall and Seifer hands down, if they were seveteen still."  
  
"Are you sweet on her?"  
  
"What?! No no no. She's just- Aliasha!" Instructor Leyton coughed nervously and gestured to the Garden car. She was almost certain that he was blushing. Her dearest instructor, for some reason she'd always called him that, was like her mother, an Instructor at seventeen. It was his first year, and so far he'd done an excellent job. Aliasha had always been picked on, in both good and bad ways, by other Instructors, but Leyton treated her and the others like any other student. In fact, he only picked them when they volunteered. He was too politically correct.  
  
"I'm just Aliasha? It'd be frightening to find out I was someone else wouldn't it?" Aliasha said amused. Leyton coughed again and got into the car. The other Instructor was even more amused than Aliasha, but decided against saying anything and got into the other car. Aliasha sighed and got into the Garden car, starting to feel a little nervous.  
  
She sat there, looking out the window. Her father had been the best fighter in Garden? She had never been told her father's name, she'd only ever met him once. The image was still fresh in her mind. She thought about the fact that he'd promised to come back, and never had. Hadn't he loved her? Hadn't he cared? Squall and Rinoa had told her never to talk about her father, though never explained why. Aliasha Trepe, who was the best fighter in Garden, didn't even remember her parents.  
  
"Miss Trepe?" She heard her instructor say. She jolted out of her thoughts. Lisa and Debra were giggling to themselves, sending looks at Phoenix and Zack. Aliasha was glad that she had something in her head rather than air. It must be so embarrassing to be read like they were. Everything about them screamed slut.  
  
"Yes, oh dearest instructor?" She joked. Lisa and Debra both burst into loud, hysterical giggles. Aliasha found it annoying. Lisa and Debra Dincht had not inherited their mother's personality, being hyper, like Instructor Dincht. They both were as pretty as their mother though, inheriting her face shape and brown hair. They weren't exactly tall, but 5'4" wasn't really to be sniffed at. They were identical to the last dainty freckle upon their nose, so they were forced to take up different weapons and wear different clothes.  
  
"Will you two button it? I'm trying to think!" Phoenix said, angrilly. They both bit their lips and flashed him a I'm-really-sorry-let-me-make-it-up-to-you smile. Phoenix raised his eyebrows then closed his eyes. Aliasha watched as he started to fall asleep. He was average, yes, about 5'9", and looked almost exactly like his father. The only thing that was different, apart from the absence of a scar, was that Phoenix had inherited his mother's slightly ruthless determination. Aliasha had always admired Phoenix, he was a friend as well as a brother.  
  
"Sleep more like. You should've known the test was today," Zack said. Aliasha saw points being deducted before the test had begun. Zack Kinneas, though not as flirty as his father, was an extremely attractive young man. He was about 5'11" and had the caramel coloured hair of his father. He had his mother's nice green eyes. He was sensitive and took everything to heart, but quite fun to be around. If they weren't at war with each other, Aliasha would have quite liked him.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Phoenix half-shouted. Aliasha placed her hand on his arm, he calmed down alittle and then removed her hand. Aliasha smiled, her eyes crinkling up. Phoenix wouldn't show weakness, such as affection, in front of people. She found herself beginnning to go into hysterics. She was no better than the Dincht Twins.  
  
"For Hyne's sake Miss Trepe! Have you thought about the teams yet?" Leyton asked, sounding more commanding than he usually did. Aliasha waited for the giggles to die down before turning her mind to the netwrok of caves they'd be entering. She had been shown a map already, and memorized the basic layout of the caves. She also had a little surprise for her group.  
  
"Yes sir. Myself, Lisa and Zack will make up the main attacking team. We'll charge into the battle at the beginning. Debra and Phoenix will be back-up and we can always switch them in if one of us get injured. Also we need scouts, so they'll double up. In a confined space, Zack's scatter weapon would be useful, as the controlled explosions would get the job done. I was hoping that Debra would use a different skill, but she'd using her nunchaku, which in caves won't be that useful. I haven't forgotten anything have I?" Aliasha asked. She looked around, everyone was nodding. Phoenix looked a little put out that she'd neglected him like that. She smiled at him, there wasn't going to be much room for fist fights.  
  
"One thing. Which team am I in?" The instructor asked. Aliasha gaped at him. He was not supposed to help in the exam. He was an instructor and he wasn't meant to interfere. Why would he be on any teams? Aliasha watched the instructor for a tell tale sign that he was joking. She waited. Nothing. Aliasha decided that she should seriously consider the Instructor's question now. He used a whip, Save The Queen. It was a lovely whip, easy to use and so flexible. Save The Queen, her mother's whip... She hadn't wanted to give it to Leyton, but Squall had made her, saying that now he was an Instructor a simple Stinger wasn't good enough. Still, a whip wasn't going to be all that good either, with no room to swing.  
  
"You'll be on the second team. Phoenix is still in charge though. You aren't to question his judgement. During this exam you obey Phoenix over anyone else. Even me if he says so. Understood?" Alaisha briefed her Instructor. He saluted and flashed her a very nice smile. Aliasha smiled back, suddenly the driver hit the breaks and Aliasha fell forward, straight into Leyton's lap. She winced and rubbed her knees, she'd banged them as she'd fallen. Everyone got out, except the two of them. Aliasha was about to get up when he pulled her back down onto his knee again.  
  
"I suppose you know about the Instructor's Interference Code? I know, I'm not meant to help you, but I have a bad feeling about this. Usually they're right. I hope you're happy with your additional member. I know that you'l fail, but I'm sure we both agree, better failed than dead," The Instructor said, gently letting her get up. Aliasha nodded and got out of the car. The few SeeDs, including Squall, that were waiting for them, raised their eyebrows. Aliasha hid her smile and linked arms with her instructor. He straightened up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered quickly. She smiled and gestured to the SeeDs all lined up. Leyton rolled his eyes. Aliasha wouldn't take this seriously until she had to, she was going to fail any way, but like Leyton had said, better failed than dead.  
  
"C'mon! You two are the last in your group! We wanna shift you out so the next vessel can get in!" Squall barked. Aliasha dropped her instructor's arm and jogged onto the vessel. She heard Squall say something as Leyton passed, in a low menacing voice. She heard Leyton reply in the same tones. She wondered what was being said, but she knew that Leyton wouldn't tell her. She made do with sending him a quizical glance as he got on board. He shook his head and they set out.  
  
  
  
"T-Territory," Zack said, their code name for the caves. T-Territory was going to be used, so if the radio signals from the head sets were intercepted, then the terrorists wouldn't know where they were. Each area had it's own code, which each member of the team had memorized. Now they were at the entrance, attaching ear-recievers and microphones to their uniforms. Aliasha handed Phoenix the map and sent him in.  
  
She waited, he had been instructed only to check the first corridor, as it were, for any signs of life. The thermal reader, from the make-shift intelligence vans, was going crazy. It was like the fire cavern within the caves, and it was clear that it would be useless. Also the place was teaming with monsters, which meant that lifeform scanners were out of the question. It was simply a case of searching by sight alone. They were going to be practically blind in there technology wise.  
  
"Where's Leyton?" Commander Leonhart asked. Aliasha jumped and gestured to the caves solemnly. The others stood to attention, but she didn't bother. She'd take full responsibility for her and her instructor's actions. She heard a slightly crackling message come through on the ear piece.  
  
"There are ruby dragons everywhere. We can't get in this way. Phoenix watch out! Aargh! Debra! Dammit! We need back up!" Leyton's frantic message came through. Squall was waiting for her to say something. Aliasha dashed into the intelligence van.  
  
"What makes you different from the other groups? You cannot use instructors or SeeDs as part of your exams. It's against the rules," Squall was scolding her. She began to jog towards the cave. Squall jogged after her. She signalled to the other two, they leapt to their feet and followed her. "Come back here and answer me!" Squall bellowed.  
  
"I'm going to save your son's ass! They're getting pelted in there! The place is over-run with ruby dragons!" With that she disappeared into the cave. She crept along, careful not to disturb anything. Behind her she heard Zack and Debra doing the same, preparing themselves. She heard the ear-splitting roar and turned the corner. The ruby dragon was magnificent, tall and graceful. An expert killing machine. She saw Phoenix, Debra and Leyton all fighting to stay alive, not being able to attack because they had to concentrate on healing themselves.  
  
Aliasha didn't think twice. She leapt into battle. After casting Mega-Elixir on the entire party she summoned a GF. She had more experience with them than most, because she'd had one junctioned to her ever since the day her father had gone away. It was called Angel, and it attacked with a power called Fire Cross.  
  
The GF appeared. A magnificent angel. It was not human, but had a human figure. It's wings were large, white and feathered. It's hair was long and blonde. For some reason it looked male, even though it's face was made of pure light. It glowed with a supernatural light. Then it raised it's hands and cast Fire Cross. It disappeared in a flash of purple and the ruby dragon collapsed on the floor. Aliasha breathed out slowly, glad that she and her friends were still alive.  
  
"They're alerted to you presence," a voice came down the ear piece, Squall's. "I want you to get out of there. Aliasha I don't care what you do to get out, you're leaving that cave. The mission is a failure. You haven't passed, no matter what you do, you haven't passed. You forfeited everything when you put that idiot Leyton on your team. I'm going to send SeeD in and then you'll recieve punishment for your actions." Aliasha hung her head. She signalled to the rest and they head started back to the entrance. Only when they got there did they realise that they were trapped.  
  
Encircling them was about thirty or forty of the terrorists. A horrible screeching sound filled the entire place. Aliasha felt a weird sensation course through her. What was happening to her? She fell to her knees, she saw the others, except Leyton, do the same. Leyton tried to fight his way out, oblivious to the fact that she'd gone down.  
  
  
  
Only when Leyton had got into the sunlight did he look back. The terrorists were disbanding. Where was Aliasha and the rest of them though? He thought he saw Aliasha's blonde hair being carried off. Where ever she was now, she wasn't outside the cave. She was still in there. Leyton was about to rush back in when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're judgement was mislead. You are relieved of your duties as instructor," Squall said. Leyton wasn't really listening. He stared at the cave, waiting for Aliasha and the rest to get out. He watched but no one came out. Squall followed his gaze.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" He asked suddenly. Leyton looked at Squall.  
  
"Seemed that what I thought was right. Something bad was going to happen. We beat the ruby dragon, but we were ambushed by those bastards. I fought my way through, I assumed they were doing the same. I assumed too much, they're still in there," Leyton told Squall. Squall looked towards the cave.  
  
"Send in the SeeDs. You, get out of my sight. You are to stay in the van," Squall ordered. Leyton wasn't listening however. He just headed straight back into the caves, without waiting for SeeD back up. Squall sighed.  
  
"Get in there after him," he called to the SeeDs. "Make sure he doesn't do any thing stupid! I'd hate for him to end up decapitated as well as humiliated!" 


	3. Chapter Two: The Dream World and Everlas...

The Next Generation  
  
(Author's Note: I own everyone. My name is Hironobu Sakaguchi, I'm a famous game designer, you might have heard of me. Not. I don't own nothing, not that they'd get anything if they sued me that is. I own Aliasha, Leyton, Zack, Lisa, Debra and Phoenix. Okies? Right, so Leyton's gone rushing off into the caves to save his team mates. Aliasha and crew are unconscious in a strange place. *the twilight zone theme plays in the background*. What could possibly happen next? I know! For a change, I've planned the story! Mwahahahahahahahaha *cough cough hack hack* ... This chapter contains reference to rape. Not described, but evident from the way it's written.)  
  


Chapter Two: The Dream World And Everlasting Torture

  
  
_ They share the experiences of their parents. Powerful and disturbing memories..._  
  
Aliasha knew she was inside someone's head. She tried to look around but the person wouldn't move. What was happening? Aliasha tried to move the woman, but the woman wouldn't. Aliasha grew angry, why was she in a person's mind? Why wouldn't that person move? Where was she? When? How? She rebelled inside the woman's head. She heard the woman's thoughts.  
  
**I have a headache coming on. Must be the exam. It really takes a lot out of you...** Aliasha tried to communicate with the woman but she wouldn't listen. The woman was walking through the familiar corridors of Balamb Garden. She was looking around, perhaps for someone. It was then that Aliasha saw the woman's reflection in the water. It was Quistis Trepe, her mother.  
  
**Mom! Mom, it's me! It's your daughter Aliasha!** She cried inside Quistis's head. Either Quistis didn't hear or she ignored the shout completely. Aliasha realised that she could hear and feel exactly what her mother did. The slight feeling of annoyance as a certain cadet passed, or the pride as a SeeD walked passed. Aliasha decided to keep a low profile.  
  
**At least Squall made it back safely, and Seifer for that matter. When will that idiot learn to follow orders? I've trained him to the best of my ability, but he's just too disruptive. He's so stuck up! Then again, until today I had doubts that Squall could be a SeeD. He was so anti-social I thought working in a team would have been beyond him.** Aliasha listened in silence and realised that this was over seventeen years ago. She wasn't born yet. If she tampered with Quistis Trepe's mind, perhaps she wouldn't even be born.  
  
Quistis continued, she seemed to have fazed out completely. She wasn't watching where she was going at all. Aliasha saw the blonde haired man before Quistis did, and was about to warn her but unfortunately Quistis didn't hear her and walked straight into him. The man grunted and caught Quistis before she hit the floor.  
  
"Oh, it's you instructor," The man said, helping her up. Aliasha swallowed. This man was her father. He wasn't even a SeeD? But Leyton had said he was the best fighter in Garden! Aliasha forced herself to pay attention to what was happening.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, you should be in isolation! Get back to the detention room this instant!" Quistis commanded. Aliasha felt her mother's annoyance. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Unless she was a mistake? The words hit her hard. What if her parents hadn't loved each other, it was just a one night stand that had gone horribly wrong? Then something sank in, Seifer Almasy. The sorceress knight? The one who destroyed half the world and attacked Garden? The same Seifer who she'd been taught to hate with all her guts. He was the loving man who had hugged her and promised to take her to HappyLand? He couldn't be? Could he?  
  
"As you wish Instructor," Seifer smirked. Quistis waved her hand at him and started walking again. Aliasha felt something tugging at her mind. She heard the screeching again. She was forced from her mother's body, and floated across to Seifer's.  
  
**Dammit! Why why why can't you just tell her Seifer? You big coward! The worst she can do is laugh! You'll never know if you don't tell her. You could shout her back, she's not out of ear shot just yet. Come on Seifer!** Aliasha heard her father telling himself. Seifer loved Quistis, well that was a start at least. Aliasha went with him into the Detention Room and soon got bored. Her father was just sitting there, doing nothing very much, not even thinking really.  
  
Suddenly a black-haired woman poked her face in the door. Seifer groaned inwardly. Aliasha only stared. Rinoa? Could it possibly be her? What was she doing in Garden? Why was she talking to Seifer? What was going on? Aliasha was confused. Seifer had mixed emotions towards Rinoa as well. Rinoa however seemed oblivious and bounded into the room, hugging Seifer tightly. Then giving him an extremely passionate kiss. Aliasha cringed in embarrassment. She wasn't supposed to know about this, she was certain.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Cid to send SeeD to help our resistance group. You'll volunteer, won't you sweetie?" Rinoa asked, while taking a breather. Aliasha felt Seifer begin to feel guilty. **She thinks you passed the exam. Better not tell her you didn't. Just tell her to meet you later at the ball and you'll introduce her to Cid.** Aliasha raised her eyebrows, well she would have, if they weren't Seifer's.  
  
"I'll meet you later then!" She said, after he'd explained. She kissed him, even more passionately, then left. Seifer slumped down onto his chair. He was using Rinoa, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
The screeching returned and Aliasha was transported to Quistis's mind. It was night time and it seemed a lot of time had passed. Quistis was sitting on the balcony in the Training Center, her eyes to the skies. Aliasha listened as Quistis's thoughts roamed through all the events that had happened since she'd last been inside Quistis's head. Aliasha was amazed, the entire Sorceress War had happened in that short space of time. Quistis's thoughts then turned to someone completely different.  
  
**Squall... Why can't you love me? Did I try too hard to change you? Or didn't I try enough? What does Rinoa have that I don't? Sure, she's pretty, but so am I. I know that's not very modest. I have brains, I'm more business like. I've loved you forever. Why can't you love me?** Aliasha couldn't believe she was hearing this. What a weird revelation. Quistis had loved Squall, Rinoa and Seifer were going out. Suddenly, Seifer goes to be a Sorceress Knight and Rinoa goes off with Squall. Leaving Quistis and Seifer single. Seifer loved Quistis but was too shy to tell her. Wow, she could matchmake her parents.  
  
"Quistis?" Quistis jumped. Aliasha recognised the voice. It was Seifer. Quistis didn't even turn around to look at him. Seifer walked forwards and sat down beside her. How had he got back into Garden? What had happened between him and Squall that would make Squall allow his nemesis back into Garden?  
  
"Seifer," She replied coldly. **What do you want? Can't you see I'm thinking?**  
  
"You're gonna hate me forever for saying this, but I've wanted to for so long..." Seifer started. Quistis moved away from him slightly. Aliasha fought to paralyze her mother's muscles to keep her still. In the battle of the wills, Aliasha eventually won. She hoped that Quistis thought that it was the fact that she didn't want to move.  
  
"I guess the simpliest way for me to tell you wouldn't be with words. I'm not all that good with them, as you know," Seifer carried on. Quistis sat there. Aliasha let Quistis Trepe back in control of her body, Quistis was too curious now to think about moving away. Aliasha noticed that Seifer was leaning nearer. He gently kissed Quistis, but Quistis didn't kiss back. She pushed him away and climbed over the balcony, she ran from the training center as quickly as she could. Confused feelings were flitting through her.  
  
**Of all the nerve! How could he?** Aliasha heard one part of her say. Another part was contradicting her. **You liked that. Admit it Quistis. You've loved him for a while, that's why you never let you and Seifer be alone together. You used Squall as an excuse so you could hide from you feelings.** Aliasha encouraged this side into speaking more. The screeching happened again. This time she didn't go to another of her parents minds. She awoke, and smelled burning flesh...  
  
  
  
"WHERE'S SeeD?" The head roared. Aliasha opened her eyes and saw Phoenix being held against the wall, a burning hot poker was being pushed against his cheek. She watched as the poker was brought away, a horrible burn was left. Still, Phoenix wouldn't talk. Aliasha looked around, every where she looked her team was being tortured. Lisa and Debra were being hit repeatedly. Zack looked as though he'd gone through one or two rounds of torture and was having a breather. Aliasha sat up. Her head cleared.  
  
"Ah, another one's awake. This one's the leader, we'll get more information out of her!" Someone said, grabbing her arm. She was pulled roughly to her feet. She struggled but the man's hold on her was too strong. He slammed her against the wall and two other men grabbed her, holding her still. The first man walked to the large fire in the middle of the cave and picked up a pair of tongues. Aliasha gritted her teeth. She wouldn't tell, no matter what he asked.  
  
"Now, since you're the leader, I suppose you know where SeeD is. Where are they? How long have we got until they arrive?" The man asked. Aliasha remained silent. Why were the men asking? Why not just all split up and flee. There must be hundreds of ways out of the caves. They could get out, onto the comm. tower and then escape into Dollet and be gone by morning. Why were they waiting around? Maybe they wanted to be caught? They wanted hostages? The two men pulled at her blouse. Buttons popped off. They revealed the soft skin of her shoulders. The pokers bit into the skin and she cried out in pain.  
  
"Tell us now! Or we kill them all!" The terrorist threatened. No, he wouldn't kill them all. He'd be lucky to even land a blow. Aliasha looked into his eyes and spat on him. Anger flared and he repeatedly pushed the poker into her shoulder. Each time with more force. Eventually Aliasha was sure her entire shoulder was burnt.  
  
"Put her on the table! See if she likes her face the way it is!" The man shouted. Aliasha was taken to the table and was tied to it. The ropes were tight and bit into her skin. The man brought a knife close to her face and then slowly dragged the blade across her cheek. Blood welled up. She felt the warm blood begin to drip down her face. The table was near the fire and she began to sweat. The pain of her shoulder, her cheek and the uncomfortable heat of the fire. She only hoped that Garden found her soon. Then she remembered. Her little present for her team.  
  
Tracking devices. She needed to get a terrorist to activate it by accident. It only took five seconds to trace a signal. They'd be there in minutes. She thought then decided to go for the trickery option. She wasn't very good with words, but she'd try anyhow.  
  
"In my breast pocket is a device that will tell you where SeeD is. You just have to push the red button," Aliasha lied. She felt the man put his hand in her pocket. He groped a little, even though it was obvious where it was. Aliasha surpressed a shiver, and closed her eyes tightly. She felt him withdraw his hand, taking the tracking device with him. She heard the beep as it turned on and counted the seconds. 1...2...3...4...5... They'd definitely got the signal.  
  
"This is a tracking device," the terrorist said blankly. Then his disbelief turned to rage. He leapt onto her and started to pull at her clothes. Aliasha prayed that they get there soon.  
  
  
  
Aliasha awoke to find herself on the floor. She was covered in dust and dirt. Everything was aching. What had happened? Then it came flooding back to her. SeeD had stormed in, they'd grabbed Zack's Scatter and killed all the terroriests with one huge explosion. She must have been released from the table when it broke. She looked down at herself. She buttoned up her blouse and pulled her skirt down. She had to find the others, then she could wallow in self pity. The way the SeeDs had come in was blocked though.  
  
Aliasha looked around, there was no one there. She'd have to find her own way out. She started to walk around the room. If she always took the left path then if she came to a dead end, she could navigate around. So she followed the left path, she followed it for what seemed like hours. She became tired, everything hurt. She finally found the main tunnel and light. Aliasha pledged never to leave it again. She fell in love with the light. She staggered out of the caves and collapsed in the wonderful glorious light.  
  
  
  
Leyton had been sitting on a rock. Each of the candidates had been horrendously tortured. Aliasha, she hadn't made it. Leyton had never been hit so hard by the loss of a student. Aliasha should have become a SeeD. Instead he'd blown it. She wouldn't even have the fact that she was a SeeD on her obituary. Leyton put his head in his hands. He hadn't meant for it to turn out like this! If he could exchange places he would have. She was his best friend, although she had always mocked him. He wanted her back!  
  
He looked up towards the caves. Those places of death and torture. He'd tried to stop them when they'd fired the Scatter, but sure enough, half the bombs had landed in the fire, immediately exploding. The table which Aliasha had been tied to was blown to pieces. He could only assume she had been too. He heard someone walk up behind him and put their hand on his shoulder. He looked into the eyes of Commander Leonhart.  
  
"She was my daughter. I am also grieved by her death, but we must get back to Garden before these hills are swarming with back-up for those scum. Leyton, pull yourself together. You are a SeeD, when we get back to Garden I'll use the rest of the teams reports to give a clear picture of how she died," Squall said comfortingly. Leyton put his head in his hands. She was dead and that was that then. Squall didn't seem that grieved by her death. Maybe that was because he was hiding weakness, as they'd all been taught to do?  
  
"It's just that- I can't believe she's gone!" Leyton choked. Squall rubbed the young man's back.  
  
"Did you... Love her?" He asked. Leyton looked up into Squall's eyes.  
  
"I don't know. She was one of my closest friends. When she wasn't mocking me..." Leyton wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He was stronger than that. He would find the rest of the stinking lot and kill them. Then he'd kill himself, for hating so much.  
  
He looked out to the caves again. Suddenly he saw someone walk out. He leapt to his feet, if it was a terrorist they'd wish they'd never been born! But it wasn't. The blonde hair and tall frame. The Garden uniform. It was Aliasha. Leyton didn't stop to see if Squall was following, he just ran. And when he got to her he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the van.  
  
He saw the cuts on her face. She had been tortured more throughly than the rest. Sadness filled his heart, she was so beautiful. Even though she had bruises and dirt all over her face. He was almost at the van when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Leyton? Am I glad to see you," She muttered, then fell asleep again. Leyton smiled and carried her into the van. 


	4. Chapter Three: Leyton's Confession

Next Generation   
  
(Author's Note: A bit of fluff. This is hard to believe but Aliasha's rape doesn't affect her that much. She's convinced that she's stronger than the average person, and once you know you can do something, you do it. I remind you that Aliasha has been brought up by 'everyone-needs-to-depend-on-themselves' Leonhart, and the lovely Rinoa. She's extremely strong. Also, I want the story to move away from that area and move onto something else. Kapeesh? Square owns everything except Aliasha, Debra, Zack, Leyton, Lisa and Phoenix. I've got nothing, so don't sue me. This chapter is dedicated to all the "someones" who are neglected when they want love. Also thanks to Avril Lavigne, for her great and inspiring song, Naked.)  
  


Chapter Three: Leyton's Confession

  
  
Aliasha stared at the ceiling of the van. It was moving and she was alone. Alone, like usual. Sometimes she convinced herself she liked it this way, other times she thought it was hurtful. Yet, in the end, you died alone. Once you were in those dying moments, you passed through the barrier, life's biggest test, alone. Aliasha wasn't afraid to do that. Death was but a new door, to another adventure, perhaps the greatest adventure. Thinking about death brought her mind to her mother's funeral.  
  
Against Ma Dincht's wishes, she'd attended. She remembered the way her mother had looked so peaceful. The way her mother had only looked asleep. But even at that age, she'd known, her mother wasn't going to wake up. Aliasha had asked her mother questions as she had been buried. At present she could only recall one, why did you make sure I was left alone? Quistis had never made any attempt to get hold of Seifer, Aliasha knew. Quistis had known she was going to die but had still left it until the last minute to tell him he had a daughter. Why had her mother wanted her to be alone?  
  
Quistis had been alone though. She had had to depend on herself, as no one had ever helped her. She had been the ice queen, and no one had ever tried to thaw her out. Not until Seifer. He'd thawed her out then left her unfrozen, pregnant and vunerable. Why had he left? Why had she not tried to stop him? How had it all happened? Who even says the visions she'd had were real?  
  
The vans came to a stop and Aliasha banged her head while sitting up. Sudden dizziness and nausea sprang through brain in an instant. Maybe she'd stay lying down? Then again she hadn't really thought about the damage that had been done to her, as long as she could walk out of the caves, it hadn't mattered. She peeked at herself under the covers. Someone had changed her into a pair of loose silk pyjamas. She examined herself. Whoever had bandaged the wounds had been doing it hurriedly. She heard the door open and dropped the top. Quickly pulling the covers that had been placed over her, up to her chin.  
  
"Hey, steady! Careful, you've got quite a few bumps!" Leyton's voice broke through her curses as the nausea and dizziness returned. He laughed at a few of her made up ones and sat on the edge of her bed. He gently reached out and removed a strand of hair from her face. Aliasha stiffened. Leyton was showing affection, he'd never done that before, though there had always been a hint of the four letter L word.  
  
"I'm okay, really. So... I take it I failed, what about the others? Do you know yet?" Aliasha asked. She would leave Garden in fear if Phoenix didn't pass because of her decision. She expected some kind of formal answer from Leyton, a rehersed speech, a lecture, even an arguement. But instead he laughed. A nice, jolly laugh, like one you expect to hear from a man of his age without a care in the world.  
  
"You ever think about anything but SeeDship?" He replied. Aliasha blushed. Whatever was he talking about?  
  
"Like what?" She asked. Leyton became serious again. Aliasha wondered if she should add an extra "sir" in for good measure. Maybe not... He looked at her, just studying her features, then finally he spoke.  
  
"Like after you've got bored of being a mercenary? What comes after SeeD? I can't see you settling down and having a family like the rest, so, cough up!" Leyton said, adding a happy twist to the end. Aliasha wondered where this was going. She had never thought about a life not doing SeeD things. She would retire, she supposed, but when and what she'd do then was just a complete mystery. She couldn't think of an answer. Her mother, and father, had been Instructors at Garden, what would they have wanted her to do?  
  
"A-After SeeD? I never thought of it before... I think starting a family is something I'd consider, only if I met the right guy... I guess I'd rebuild the Lighthouse Orphanage and make it a special Garden for those who are orphans. You know, those weird White SeeDs from that floating orphanage," Alisha explained. Leyton smiled at her and gently took her hand. Physical contact? What was wrong with him? Was he? Could he be trying to get her to give up Garden? Why? For him?  
  
"Aliasha, I want to hold you to that. After SeeD, you and I, are gonna rebuild Edea's Orphanage. It's always been a dream of mine to teach, it would be great to train children to be SeeDs like ourselves. You're wondering why I'm telling you this... I-I guess it's because I realised something today-" He coughed nervously. Aliasha tried to look mildly puzzled, having no idea what to do if he declared he loved her. She wasn't all too sure if she returned the feelings. "-I don't want you in danger. You're like a sister to me, and that has always made me respect you. I just don't wanna see you hurt, if you survive your SeeDship that is," He stopped. It had been hard for him to say that. But there was more, Aliasha could tell. He wasn't completely relaxed.  
  
"I have decided to become a SeeD to help people. If I live to reach a retirement age, then I'll gladly take up Edea's Orphanage with you. I'd love to train SeeDs with the youngest Instructor for about twenty years!" Aliasha said, trying to get the conversation back where she knew where it was going. The van door suddenly opened and Leyton jumped out of his skin. He banged his head on the over-head storage and then stood to attention.  
  
"Anyone'd think you were doing something you weren't supposed to cadet," Squall said, amused. Aliasha looked from Leyton to Squall. Cadet? What the hell? Leyton looked as though he was going to cry. Aliasha wanted to get out and comfort him, but after the tense and scary moment a second ago, she wasn't sure she could do it.  
  
"We were just talking, commander," Leyton replied, stiff as a board. Aliasha sighed and looked pointedly at Squall. He took the hint and waved to Leyton to relax. Immediately a sense of foreboding coursed through Aliasha's body. The look on Squall's face had gone from amused to deadly serious and strangely sad. Leyton was still standing half to attention, half casual. Aliasha bit her lip.  
  
"Leyton? I'll catch up with you back in Garden," She hinted. Leyton bowed to her and saluted Squall, before leaving quickly. Aliasha shook her head.  
  
"Okay, what'd he do to get demoted?" She asked. Squall took her hand, talking to her as an uncle not as a Garden Commander. He gently kissed her forehead, in a fatherly way. Aliasha looked at the man who had looked after her for twelve years. He'd never pretended to be her father, never tried to tell her to call him father, but he was, in the end, a good father. No one deserved the title more. If she went against him he came down like a ton of bricks on her, and when she put a foot out of line in Garden matters she would be sitting detention after detention. Yet, she'd always known he loved her. Always.  
  
"What do you think? Went against the instructor codes. I can't make an exception for him, even if he is your sweetheart," Squall smiled at her. He was teasing. Aliasha wondered if Leyton had had the father-love prospect talk with Squall? It usually scared half the guys away, thinking that they were getting involved with someone with a psycho parent. Leyton wasn't a sweetheart however, more of a... More of a what?  
  
"Sweetheart? Leyton? No, I don't think so. He's just not my type. I prefer the strong guys, like, say... Like my mother did, must've inherited it!" Aliasha regretted having to have this conversation, but she had to know. If Almasy was her father, then that would give her a little more of her identity. A bit of family tree, perhaps a grandmother or father?  
  
"You're mother did go for the strong and silent types," Squall said, chuckling. Aliasha thought it was fitting to call himself strong and silent. A complete Squall-thing. Or didn't he know that Quistis had loved him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me my father was Seifer Almasy?" Aliasha demanded. Squall didn't say anything and the silence went on, for what seemed like an age. Aliasha wondered if there was a better time for them to have this conversation. Aliasha bit her tongue to stop herself from breaking the silence.  
  
"Seifer... He is your father, and he loved Quistis very much, and she him. I'm afraid it was I who made sure they were on opposite ends of the globe. Only after four months of Seifer disappearing to Trabia Garden, did Quistis admit she was four months pregnant. Apparently Seifer hadn't answered her calls. I knew why, because under his coldness, he was just as scared of everything as she was. I tried to get hold of him, but everytime I redirected him to Quistis he'd hang up. It seemed that the relationship was doomed.  
  
"When he heard she was dying, he came immediately. She spent her last hour with him, and she was happy, dying but happy. Seifer then threatened to kill himself, but as soon as he saw you, he couldn't. Then the train he was in crashed. He was buried and propaganda from the Sorceress War was spread around, Seifer was portrayed as a bad guy, that was it. We never encouraged you to look into who your father was, for fear you'd freak." Aliasha listened to Squall silently. She waited for him to finish his story then spoke.  
  
"So he's buried somewhere? Where?" Aliasha asked quietly. Squall gently hugged her, bringing her up into his strong arms.  
  
"Edea's Orphanage, with Quistis. He has a Liberi Fatali grave, as all of us will have," Squall explained. Aliasha then did something she'd never done before, she got onto Squall's knee and cried into his shoulder. Everything caught up with her. Memories, some from that day, some from her childhood, zoomed around her head, getting muddled and mixed. Then the face of the torturer sprang into her mind. She just cried and cried into Squall's arms.  
  
"Shhh, shhh. I know what happened in the caves. I also know you won't want to talk about it, therefore what happened there is top secret. Tell only those who need to know. In light of the courage you showed, we're giving you another chance at graduation. Tomorrow you'll go with Instructor Zell Dincht and Instructor Selphie Kinneas to get a serial killer from Timber. Don't fail me again," Squall said, rocking her slightly. He stroked her hair and she found herself feeling better. Perhaps she could get used to depending on people? She fell asleep, being rocked in the arms of the only man she could ever call dad.  
  
  
  
Leyton was outside, leaning against the metal of the van. He looked up into the sky, it was clouding up. Like his mood. She'd been nervous of him in there. He'd been nervous in there. Yes, he admitted, there was a feeling there. Love? Love was a big word, and he just wasn't going to use it until he was sure. Yet how could they be made for each other? Her father was his mother's- Squall opened the door of the van and quietly shut it.  
  
"Leyton?" He said, falling into step with the younger man. Squall was what Leyton had always wanted to become, a strong and formidable presence to those who he didn't know, yet a father to those he did. Garden needed a figure head like him, there was no one in the world who commanded more respect, but at the same time made you at your ease. Out of battle he was a fun guy, but during battle he was ruthless, go outside the wording of the contract and you would find yourself looking up at your body.  
  
"I was wondering sir, is she okay? It's just, she seemed a little... Freaked... And that's why there was a strange tension," Leyton explained. To his surprise Squall chuckled. Leyton saw that the Commander had stopped and he turned around to find Squall in fits of laughter.  
  
"S-sir?"  
  
"You're trying to give excuses to a guy who's heard all of them! That was original. No, she is not okay, but don't push her about it, I have a feeling you'll know what's wrong soon enough. The strange tension, I think I'll let my imagination deal with that. Now, son, how about some sort of food? I'll get Phoenix to feed our little fairy in the silk pyjamas," Squall gestured to the van. Leyton nodded. He was hungry. Something wasn't right however, why would the commander of Garden want anything to do with him? He was a rebel Instructor, why should he be treated like a son? Perhaps Commander Squall just wanted to have lunch with someone who talked to the everyday students?  
  
"Good. Now, you find Phoenix and I'll find the food. I last saw him in the last van with Miss Debra and Lisa Dincht, but he could be anywhere by now. Meet back here with him," The commander walked away. Leyton didn't have anything against Phoenix, but he had never really spoken to the Commander's son. Although he had taught him for just under a year, the guy had kept to himself. Leyton didn't hold it against him, it would be too easy to out your foot in it.  
  
Leyton tried the end van and found Zack, Debra and Lisa sitting talking. They all hushed up when he walked in. There was a nervous cough. Leyton knew that Phoenix wasn't here, but his curiosity got the better of him. What had they been talking about?  
  
"You seen Phoenix? He's supposed to be feeding his adopted sister," Leyton asked. They all shook their heads and the tension in the room mounted. Leyton knew that they were hiding something. Commander Leonhart and Aliasha had. Something had happened in that cave, something really bad. And it had happened to Aliasha... Poor poor Aliasha...  
  
"If you see him tell him that his father wants him pronto. Have you visited Aliasha?" Leyton sat down next to one of the twins, after a quick inspection he decided it was Debra, the nunchaku by her side. Lisa was across from him and Zack diagonally to his left. He put his feet up on the opposite seat.  
  
"Yes we did earlier, but she was asleep. We've been invited for grub with Commander Squall, he's probably gonna come get us soon," Zack said, absently. Leyton shrugged, his job was to find Phoenix. Perhaps the rivalry between the Dincht/Kinneas combination and the Loire/Trepe combination was finally coming to an end. Maybe?  
  
"I'mm having lunch with him as well. I think you should probably come with me. I'll go find Phoenix and meet you outside Aliasha's van. You sure you haven't seen him?" Leyton asked again. Again he got shakes of heads all round. He gave up on them and walked outside into the darkened light. Storms were incredible things, powerful and mighty. They held a certain amount of mystical energy as well.  
  
Leyton tried every van, until only two were left. He doubted that Squall would send him to search for Phoenix in the Commander's private van, so that left... Aliasha's... She'd be awake, he was certain, but he still thought about the tension earlier. He shivered and jogged up to the door. However, just before he got there, the heavens opened up and soaked him. Cold and hungry he opened the door to Aliasha's van without a second thought. Only when he got inside did he realise his mistake. Always knock before entering a girls room. You never know what state they're in.  
  
"Leyton! Turn around!" Alaisha screeched. Leyton coloured and turned quickly. Aliasha had only been in her underwear. Yet that had been enough for a good view of her figure. Not to be sniffed at, she was an angel. She must have the perfect statistics. Breasts, not too big, hips, wide enough without giving her a big ass, and a nice slim waist. Leyton scolded himself for thinking about that. Suddenly a towel appeared in front of his face.  
  
"You're soaked, and yes, I'm decent," Aliasha said. Leyton took the towel and dried his hair. He didn't think much about the way he looked, or the way others did for that matter. However he found himself in sheer delight at watching Aliasha. She was graceful, from the gunblade and fencing work, and a certain amount of mystery surrounded her. She was serious about what she did, loyal and she only let her hair down when you dragged it out of her. Leyton had been good at setting her at ease, and she'd got better since she'd known him, but the uncomfortable silence eariler still haunted him.  
  
"So, Phoenix gave me my food. He says my uncle has given up on lunch and when we get back to Garden he'll eat dinner. He invited the other SeeD candidates for lunch. He'll make it up to you, with, er, Rinoa's nice home cooking. Trust me, even the cafeteria food is better than that," Aliasha told him. Leyton smiled. Was this a dream? Why did he feel slightly spaced out? He wanted to pinch himself, but he didn't want to wake himself up. The warm fuzzyness was kind of nice.  
  
"Cafeteria food huh? If she cooks hotdogs like the cafeteria then I'll be glad to come! She can get me the recipe as well!" Leyton said, trying not to let the warm fuzzies attack his voice. Yet even to him, his voice was soft and gentle. He coughed, trying to summon his voice from somewhere. Then something appeared in his mind. The conversation that Squall and he had had when Aliasha had been missing. Had he been in love with her? The answer, he was.  
  
"What's the matter? You seem a little weird," Aliasha asked. Leyton frowned, was he that easy to read? He sat down on her bed and she sat down next to him. Leyton wondered if telling her was the best possible course of action? What if she rejected him?  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you... I don't know if you want to know," Leyton said, unwillingly. Aliasha moved closer and put her arm around his shoulders. He felt his heart begin to race and warm fuzzies attack his brain again. If he didn't tell her, he'd have to spend the rest of his life pretending that she didn't mean anything to him.  
  
"Leyton, what ever it is, you can tell me! I'm not going to hit you if it's bad!" Aliasha replied. Leyton sighed, this was going to be hard. He'd spent his life denying that he loved her, now he'd admitted it, he was stupid enough to tell her. Damn it was hard! The road through love is never easy, Leyton had read that once, scribbled in the margin of a library book. It seemed the librarians wrote things like that in books when they were bored.  
  
"I guess the simpliest way for me to tell you wouldn't be with words. I'm not all that good with them, as you know," Leyton leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. To his dismay she didn't kiss back. He had just felt something wonderful, but she hadn't. She'd just had a friend kiss her. Leyton drew back and put his head in his hands. He felt like crying. Aliasha just sat there beside him.  
  
"Let's stay as friends, Leyton. I'm-I can't-Please, it's not you, it's me, if you'll pardon the cliche. Please Leyton, understand, you're wonderful, but I can't," Aliasha said quietly. Leyton nodded, he understood. She didn't love him, but he would forever be tormented by the hope that she could. He stood up and left without a word.  
  
  
  
Aliasha hadn't been expecting Leyton, so when he burst in, soaked to the bone, she'd over-reacted somewhat. After the initial shock had worn off, for both of them, she'd told him to turn around and given him a towel. But something wasn't the same. She felt, strange. She'd felt this feeling before, but not in her own body. In that of her father and mothers. It was love.  
  
Aliasha couldn't love yet. Whenever she thought about the contact that would be involved her skin crawled and her mind went to that room. When Leyton had sat down, she'd sat as close as she could, without being on his knee. The words he'd said had been said seventeen years ago by her father to her mother. Then he'd done exactly the same thing. Aliasha hadn't ever known anything so romantic.  
  
Yet as she had begun to enjoy the kiss, the face of the terrorist had sprang into her mind. She had been unresponsive and Leyton had looked so unhappy. He was pretty easy to read. She had made up some lies, half true and he'd got up and left with a hurried goodbye. Aliasha waited until he'd gone and then broke down on her bed, crying. Being strong had it's down sides as well as good ones. She couldn't give in, and when she did she felt she was doing it wrong.  
  
It was like crying into her pillow that Squall found her. He took a dim view on the matter. 


	5. mistake, don't click

Next Generation   
  
(Author's Note: A bit of fluff. This is hard to believe but Aliasha's rape doesn't affect her that much. She's convinced that she's stronger than the average person, and once you know you can do something, you do it. I remind you that Aliasha has been brought up by 'everyone-needs-to-depend-on-themselves' Leonhart, and the lovely Rinoa. She's extremely strong. Also, I want the story to move away from that area and move onto something else. Kapeesh? Square owns everything except Aliasha, Debra, Zack, Leyton, Lisa and Phoenix. I've got nothing, so don't sue me. This chapter is dedicated to all the "someones" who are neglected when they want love. Also thanks to Avril Lavigne, for her great and inspiring song, Naked.)  
  


Chapter Three: Leyton's Confession

  
  
Aliasha stared at the ceiling of the van. It was moving and she was alone. Alone, like usual. Sometimes she convinced herself she liked it this way, other times she thought it was hurtful. Yet, in the end, you died alone. Once you were in those dying moments, you passed through the barrier, life's biggest test, alone. Aliasha wasn't afraid to do that. Death was but a new door, to another adventure, perhaps the greatest adventure. Thinking about death brought her mind to her mother's funeral.  
  
Against Ma Dincht's wishes, she'd attended. She remembered the way her mother had looked so peaceful. The way her mother had only looked asleep. But even at that age, she'd known, her mother wasn't going to wake up. Aliasha had asked her mother questions as she had been buried. At present she could only recall one, why did you make sure I was left alone? Quistis had never made any attempt to get hold of Seifer, Aliasha knew. Quistis had known she was going to die but had still left it until the last minute to tell him he had a daughter. Why had her mother wanted her to be alone?  
  
Quistis had been alone though. She had had to depend on herself, as no one had ever helped her. She had been the ice queen, and no one had ever tried to thaw her out. Not until Seifer. He'd thawed her out then left her unfrozen, pregnant and vunerable. Why had he left? Why had she not tried to stop him? How had it all happened? Who even says the visions she'd had were real?  
  
The vans came to a stop and Aliasha banged her head while sitting up. Sudden dizziness and nausea sprang through brain in an instant. Maybe she'd stay lying down? Then again she hadn't really thought about the damage that had been done to her, as long as she could walk out of the caves, it hadn't mattered. She peeked at herself under the covers. Someone had changed her into a pair of loose silk pyjamas. She examined herself. Whoever had bandaged the wounds had been doing it hurriedly. She heard the door open and dropped the top. Quickly pulling the covers that had been placed over her, up to her chin.  
  
"Hey, steady! Careful, you've got quite a few bumps!" Leyton's voice broke through her curses as the nausea and dizziness returned. He laughed at a few of her made up ones and sat on the edge of her bed. He gently reached out and removed a strand of hair from her face. Aliasha stiffened. Leyton was showing affection, he'd never done that before, though there had always been a hint of the four letter L word.  
  
"I'm okay, really. So... I take it I failed, what about the others? Do you know yet?" Aliasha asked. She would leave Garden in fear if Phoenix didn't pass because of her decision. She expected some kind of formal answer from Leyton, a rehersed speech, a lecture, even an arguement. But instead he laughed. A nice, jolly laugh, like one you expect to hear from a man of his age without a care in the world.  
  
"You ever think about anything but SeeDship?" He replied. Aliasha blushed. Whatever was he talking about?  
  
"Like what?" She asked. Leyton became serious again. Aliasha wondered if she should add an extra "sir" in for good measure. Maybe not... He looked at her, just studying her features, then finally he spoke.  
  
"Like after you've got bored of being a mercenary? What comes after SeeD? I can't see you settling down and having a family like the rest, so, cough up!" Leyton said, adding a happy twist to the end. Aliasha wondered where this was going. She had never thought about a life not doing SeeD things. She would retire, she supposed, but when and what she'd do then was just a complete mystery. She couldn't think of an answer. Her mother, and father, had been Instructors at Garden, what would they have wanted her to do?  
  
"A-After SeeD? I never thought of it before... I think starting a family is something I'd consider, only if I met the right guy... I guess I'd rebuild the Lighthouse Orphanage and make it a special Garden for those who are orphans. You know, those weird White SeeDs from that floating orphanage," Alisha explained. Leyton smiled at her and gently took her hand. Physical contact? What was wrong with him? Was he? Could he be trying to get her to give up Garden? Why? For him?  
  
"Aliasha, I want to hold you to that. After SeeD, you and I, are gonna rebuild Edea's Orphanage. It's always been a dream of mine to teach, it would be great to train children to be SeeDs like ourselves. You're wondering why I'm telling you this... I-I guess it's because I realised something today-" He coughed nervously. Aliasha tried to look mildly puzzled, having no idea what to do if he declared he loved her. She wasn't all too sure if she returned the feelings. "-I don't want you in danger. You're like a sister to me, and that has always made me respect you. I just don't wanna see you hurt, if you survive your SeeDship that is," He stopped. It had been hard for him to say that. But there was more, Aliasha could tell. He wasn't completely relaxed.  
  
"I have decided to become a SeeD to help people. If I live to reach a retirement age, then I'll gladly take up Edea's Orphanage with you. I'd love to train SeeDs with the youngest Instructor for about twenty years!" Aliasha said, trying to get the conversation back where she knew where it was going. The van door suddenly opened and Leyton jumped out of his skin. He banged his head on the over-head storage and then stood to attention.  
  
"Anyone'd think you were doing something you weren't supposed to cadet," Squall said, amused. Aliasha looked from Leyton to Squall. Cadet? What the hell? Leyton looked as though he was going to cry. Aliasha wanted to get out and comfort him, but after the tense and scary moment a second ago, she wasn't sure she could do it.  
  
"We were just talking, commander," Leyton replied, stiff as a board. Aliasha sighed and looked pointedly at Squall. He took the hint and waved to Leyton to relax. Immediately a sense of foreboding coursed through Aliasha's body. The look on Squall's face had gone from amused to deadly serious and strangely sad. Leyton was still standing half to attention, half casual. Aliasha bit her lip.  
  
"Leyton? I'll catch up with you back in Garden," She hinted. Leyton bowed to her and saluted Squall, before leaving quickly. Aliasha shook her head.  
  
"Okay, what'd he do to get demoted?" She asked. Squall took her hand, talking to her as an uncle not as a Garden Commander. He gently kissed her forehead, in a fatherly way. Aliasha looked at the man who had looked after her for twelve years. He'd never pretended to be her father, never tried to tell her to call him father, but he was, in the end, a good father. No one deserved the title more. If she went against him he came down like a ton of bricks on her, and when she put a foot out of line in Garden matters she would be sitting detention after detention. Yet, she'd always known he loved her. Always.  
  
"What do you think? Went against the instructor codes. I can't make an exception for him, even if he is your sweetheart," Squall smiled at her. He was teasing. Aliasha wondered if Leyton had had the father-love prospect talk with Squall? It usually scared half the guys away, thinking that they were getting involved with someone with a psycho parent. Leyton wasn't a sweetheart however, more of a... More of a what?  
  
"Sweetheart? Leyton? No, I don't think so. He's just not my type. I prefer the strong guys, like, say... Like my mother did, must've inherited it!" Aliasha regretted having to have this conversation, but she had to know. If Almasy was her father, then that would give her a little more of her identity. A bit of family tree, perhaps a grandmother or father?  
  
"You're mother did go for the strong and silent types," Squall said, chuckling. Aliasha thought it was fitting to call himself strong and silent. A complete Squall-thing. Or didn't he know that Quistis had loved him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me my father was Seifer Almasy?" Aliasha demanded. Squall didn't say anything and the silence went on, for what seemed like an age. Aliasha wondered if there was a better time for them to have this conversation. Aliasha bit her tongue to stop herself from breaking the silence.  
  
"Seifer... He is your father, and he loved Quistis very much, and she him. I'm afraid it was I who made sure they were on opposite ends of the globe. Only after four months of Seifer disappearing to Trabia Garden, did Quistis admit she was four months pregnant. Apparently Seifer hadn't answered her calls. I knew why, because under his coldness, he was just as scared of everything as she was. I tried to get hold of him, but everytime I redirected him to Quistis he'd hang up. It seemed that the relationship was doomed.  
  
"When he heard she was dying, he came immediately. She spent her last hour with him, and she was happy, dying but happy. Seifer then threatened to kill himself, but as soon as he saw you, he couldn't. Then the train he was in crashed. He was buried and propaganda from the Sorceress War was spread around, Seifer was portrayed as a bad guy, that was it. We never encouraged you to look into who your father was, for fear you'd freak." Aliasha listened to Squall silently. She waited for him to finish his story then spoke.  
  
"So he's buried somewhere? Where?" Aliasha asked quietly. Squall gently hugged her, bringing her up into his strong arms.  
  
"Edea's Orphanage, with Quistis. He has a Liberi Fatali grave, as all of us will have," Squall explained. Aliasha then did something she'd never done before, she got onto Squall's knee and cried into his shoulder. Everything caught up with her. Memories, some from that day, some from her childhood, zoomed around her head, getting muddled and mixed. Then the face of the torturer sprang into her mind. She just cried and cried into Squall's arms.  
  
"Shhh, shhh. I know what happened in the caves. I also know you won't want to talk about it, therefore what happened there is top secret. Tell only those who need to know. In light of the courage you showed, we're giving you another chance at graduation. Tomorrow you'll go with Instructor Zell Dincht and Instructor Selphie Kinneas to get a serial killer from Timber. Don't fail me again," Squall said, rocking her slightly. He stroked her hair and she found herself feeling better. Perhaps she could get used to depending on people? She fell asleep, being rocked in the arms of the only man she could ever call dad.  
  
  
  
Leyton was outside, leaning against the metal of the van. He looked up into the sky, it was clouding up. Like his mood. She'd been nervous of him in there. He'd been nervous in there. Yes, he admitted, there was a feeling there. Love? Love was a big word, and he just wasn't going to use it until he was sure. Yet how could they be made for each other? Her father was his mother's- Squall opened the door of the van and quietly shut it.  
  
"Leyton?" He said, falling into step with the younger man. Squall was what Leyton had always wanted to become, a strong and formidable presence to those who he didn't know, yet a father to those he did. Garden needed a figure head like him, there was no one in the world who commanded more respect, but at the same time made you at your ease. Out of battle he was a fun guy, but during battle he was ruthless, go outside the wording of the contract and you would find yourself looking up at your body.  
  
"I was wondering sir, is she okay? It's just, she seemed a little... Freaked... And that's why there was a strange tension," Leyton explained. To his surprise Squall chuckled. Leyton saw that the Commander had stopped and he turned around to find Squall in fits of laughter.  
  
"S-sir?"  
  
"You're trying to give excuses to a guy who's heard all of them! That was original. No, she is not okay, but don't push her about it, I have a feeling you'll know what's wrong soon enough. The strange tension, I think I'll let my imagination deal with that. Now, son, how about some sort of food? I'll get Phoenix to feed our little fairy in the silk pyjamas," Squall gestured to the van. Leyton nodded. He was hungry. Something wasn't right however, why would the commander of Garden want anything to do with him? He was a rebel Instructor, why should he be treated like a son? Perhaps Commander Squall just wanted to have lunch with someone who talked to the everyday students?  
  
"Good. Now, you find Phoenix and I'll find the food. I last saw him in the last van with Miss Debra and Lisa Dincht, but he could be anywhere by now. Meet back here with him," The commander walked away. Leyton didn't have anything against Phoenix, but he had never really spoken to the Commander's son. Although he had taught him for just under a year, the guy had kept to himself. Leyton didn't hold it against him, it would be too easy to out your foot in it.  
  
Leyton tried the end van and found Zack, Debra and Lisa sitting talking. They all hushed up when he walked in. There was a nervous cough. Leyton knew that Phoenix wasn't here, but his curiosity got the better of him. What had they been talking about?  
  
"You seen Phoenix? He's supposed to be feeding his adopted sister," Leyton asked. They all shook their heads and the tension in the room mounted. Leyton knew that they were hiding something. Commander Leonhart and Aliasha had. Something had happened in that cave, something really bad. And it had happened to Aliasha... Poor poor Aliasha...  
  
"If you see him tell him that his father wants him pronto. Have you visited Aliasha?" Leyton sat down next to one of the twins, after a quick inspection he decided it was Debra, the nunchaku by her side. Lisa was across from him and Zack diagonally to his left. He put his feet up on the opposite seat.  
  
"Yes we did earlier, but she was asleep. We've been invited for grub with Commander Squall, he's probably gonna come get us soon," Zack said, absently. Leyton shrugged, his job was to find Phoenix. Perhaps the rivalry between the Dincht/Kinneas combination and the Loire/Trepe combination was finally coming to an end. Maybe?  
  
"I'mm having lunch with him as well. I think you should probably come with me. I'll go find Phoenix and meet you outside Aliasha's van. You sure you haven't seen him?" Leyton asked again. Again he got shakes of heads all round. He gave up on them and walked outside into the darkened light. Storms were incredible things, powerful and mighty. They held a certain amount of mystical energy as well.  
  
Leyton tried every van, until only two were left. He doubted that Squall would send him to search for Phoenix in the Commander's private van, so that left... Aliasha's... She'd be awake, he was certain, but he still thought about the tension earlier. He shivered and jogged up to the door. However, just before he got there, the heavens opened up and soaked him. Cold and hungry he opened the door to Aliasha's van without a second thought. Only when he got inside did he realise his mistake. Always knock before entering a girls room. You never know what state they're in.  
  
"Leyton! Turn around!" Alaisha screeched. Leyton coloured and turned quickly. Aliasha had only been in her underwear. Yet that had been enough for a good view of her figure. Not to be sniffed at, she was an angel. She must have the perfect statistics. Breasts, not too big, hips, wide enough without giving her a big ass, and a nice slim waist. Leyton scolded himself for thinking about that. Suddenly a towel appeared in front of his face.  
  
"You're soaked, and yes, I'm decent," Aliasha said. Leyton took the towel and dried his hair. He didn't think much about the way he looked, or the way others did for that matter. However he found himself in sheer delight at watching Aliasha. She was graceful, from the gunblade and fencing work, and a certain amount of mystery surrounded her. She was serious about what she did, loyal and she only let her hair down when you dragged it out of her. Leyton had been good at setting her at ease, and she'd got better since she'd known him, but the uncomfortable silence eariler still haunted him.  
  
"So, Phoenix gave me my food. He says my uncle has given up on lunch and when we get back to Garden he'll eat dinner. He invited the other SeeD candidates for lunch. He'll make it up to you, with, er, Rinoa's nice home cooking. Trust me, even the cafeteria food is better than that," Aliasha told him. Leyton smiled. Was this a dream? Why did he feel slightly spaced out? He wanted to pinch himself, but he didn't want to wake himself up. The warm fuzzyness was kind of nice.  
  
"Cafeteria food huh? If she cooks hotdogs like the cafeteria then I'll be glad to come! She can get me the recipe as well!" Leyton said, trying not to let the warm fuzzies attack his voice. Yet even to him, his voice was soft and gentle. He coughed, trying to summon his voice from somewhere. Then something appeared in his mind. The conversation that Squall and he had had when Aliasha had been missing. Had he been in love with her? The answer, he was.  
  
"What's the matter? You seem a little weird," Aliasha asked. Leyton frowned, was he that easy to read? He sat down on her bed and she sat down next to him. Leyton wondered if telling her was the best possible course of action? What if she rejected him?  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you... I don't know if you want to know," Leyton said, unwillingly. Aliasha moved closer and put her arm around his shoulders. He felt his heart begin to race and warm fuzzies attack his brain again. If he didn't tell her, he'd have to spend the rest of his life pretending that she didn't mean anything to him.  
  
"Leyton, what ever it is, you can tell me! I'm not going to hit you if it's bad!" Aliasha replied. Leyton sighed, this was going to be hard. He'd spent his life denying that he loved her, now he'd admitted it, he was stupid enough to tell her. Damn it was hard! The road through love is never easy, Leyton had read that once, scribbled in the margin of a library book. It seemed the librarians wrote things like that in books when they were bored.  
  
"I guess the simpliest way for me to tell you wouldn't be with words. I'm not all that good with them, as you know," Leyton leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. To his dismay she didn't kiss back. He had just felt something wonderful, but she hadn't. She'd just had a friend kiss her. Leyton drew back and put his head in his hands. He felt like crying. Aliasha just sat there beside him.  
  
"Let's stay as friends, Leyton. I'm-I can't-Please, it's not you, it's me, if you'll pardon the cliche. Please Leyton, understand, you're wonderful, but I can't," Aliasha said quietly. Leyton nodded, he understood. She didn't love him, but he would forever be tormented by the hope that she could. He stood up and left without a word.  
  
  
  
Aliasha hadn't been expecting Leyton, so when he burst in, soaked to the bone, she'd over-reacted somewhat. After the initial shock had worn off, for both of them, she'd told him to turn around and given him a towel. But something wasn't the same. She felt, strange. She'd felt this feeling before, but not in her own body. In that of her father and mothers. It was love.  
  
Aliasha couldn't love yet. Whenever she thought about the contact that would be involved her skin crawled and her mind went to that room. When Leyton had sat down, she'd sat as close as she could, without being on his knee. The words he'd said had been said seventeen years ago by her father to her mother. Then he'd done exactly the same thing. Aliasha hadn't ever known anything so romantic.  
  
Yet as she had begun to enjoy the kiss, the face of the terrorist had sprang into her mind. She had been unresponsive and Leyton had looked so unhappy. He was pretty easy to read. She had made up some lies, half true and he'd got up and left with a hurried goodbye. Aliasha waited until he'd gone and then broke down on her bed, crying. Being strong had it's down sides as well as good ones. She couldn't give in, and when she did she felt she was doing it wrong.  
  
It was like crying into her pillow that Squall found her. He took a dim view on the matter. 


	6. Chapter Four: Back To Garden With A Diff...

Next Generation   
  
(Author's Note: I guess I have long notes but there you go. Aliasha and Leyton, just remember that I plan for this story to last chapters and chapters (20? 30?), so they aren't a main main thing at the moment. What is a main main thing is that I plan to confuse everyone in this chapter. Aliasha wonders, Leyton denies, and friendship is found in an unlikely place. All characters belong to respective owners, Aliasha, Leyton, Debra, Lisa, Zack and Phoenix are mine. Okies? By the way, I want to dedicate this chapter to my inspiration for Lisa, Nicole Walters, creator of the OtherWorld fanfic. Worth a read, I guarantee.)  
  


Chapter Four: Back To Garden, With A Difference

  
  
Aliasha sat around in her dormitory. She had refused dinner with her father and Leyton, after what had happened in the van she didn't think she could have a civilised conversation with him. She was afraid of him. More than she'd been afraid of the SeeD exam. She couldn't control the situation, and that scared her. She stretched her hands out in front of her, pain shot through her shoulder.  
  
It had always given her grief. She'd damaged it during a training exercise. A T-Rexuar had appeared, she'd been surprised and tried to escape. Unfortunately it had caught her and she'd been in the Infirmary for injuries for weeks. Her shoulder had a large scar across it. Sometimes it just hurt because it was cold or the muscle was sore, but most of the time, in times of danger or stress, it hurt the most. A prediction of what was yet to come.  
  
"Pain," She said aloud. That was the most likely thing that would come in the future. Pain, everything revolved around it. She wouldn't be in pain over Leyton, she wouldn't have been raped, she wouldn't have forfeited SeeD for Leyton, she wouldn't have lost her father. Everything was so wrong! Nothing was going right for her! It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't the world revolve around something else? Perhaps she should set up a new religion, Lets-all-beat-pain religion? Would that really work?  
  
Aliasha found herself staring at a certain point on the wall. A nice little heart shape, that she'd coloured in red when she was still young. She had always wondered how it had got there. She knew that it was a punch mark and that whoever had done it had been really upset. Pain, again. Yet still, who was the person? She'd have to check the library records.  
  
She looked around her dormitory. She had tidied up in her boredom, she'd hung all the towels on the rack, all the clothes had gone to the laundry, the bed had been made, surfaces dusted, possessions put back in their place and finally the gunblade had been polished. Aliasha was just about ready to drop dead on the floor.  
  
She took one look at her timetable up until her next exam and sighed. All were revision lessons, which meant sitting with Instructor Kimberly Dincht pouring over text books. Either that or going with Instructor Nida Letterman and going into the training center to practise against grats and Raldos. She sighed again at the thought of all the pointless revision that she'd have to do. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away!" She shouted half-heartedly. The person knocked again. Aliasha stood up and wondered if she should open the door with angry words or just glare. She decided on the glare and pulled the door open.  
  
"Hi Aliasha!" It was Lisa Dincht. Aliasha raised her eyebrows. What the hell was Lisa doing here without her other half? That was unusual, even more so was the fact that she'd got no make-up on. Aliasha was so taken aback that she just let Lisa in. She didn't question why the younger girl was here, but she might as well be polite.  
  
"Aliasha, we, that's me, Debbie and Zack, were wondering if you want to come shopping with us on Saturday. You can bring Phoenix and Leyton along if you like. It's just," The young woman sighed. "We just don't wanna fight with you anymore, ya know? We wouldn't be SeeDs if it weren't for you, and you have earn our respect. I guess this is an apology for doing things to you that perhaps we shouldn't have. We don't really know anything about you, except who your mom was. And I was-" Aliasha coughed, interupting Lisa. There was only so much a person could listen to at once.  
  
I'd love to go with you. I don't think Leyton or Phoenix will want to come. As for the apology, forget about it, we both did some pretty appalling stuff to each other. Like the time when we crept into your dormitory with Rinoa's best red lipstick and dabbed red dots all over your cheeks," Aliasha giggled. Memories were fun, when sharing them with the right people. Lisa giggled as well and the two girls were soon chatting happily about when they were kids.  
  
"Hey, I'm starved. How about grabbing a hotdog from the cafeteria then going to hit some grats in the training center. Or we could have a monster killing contest? Or we could try and take on a T-Rexuar?" Lisa took a breath and then turned to Aliasha, who was still smiling slightly from the last story they'd talked about.  
  
"Sure, let's go. I'll just fetch Daemon and I'll be with you!" Aliasha said, as Lisa went to her own dormitory to get her gun. Aliasha got her gunblade and got out her special scabbard that she had had made. She put the gunblade in it and walked out. Lisa was there already, which made Aliasha wonder if she'd been there all along.  
  
"A question for you," Lisa said as they walked down the corridor. "What the hell is Daemon?" She asked. Aliasha smiled, most people asked that question. People tended not to make their own gunblades though. It had been a present from her father when her old gunblade, Twin Blade, had taken one blow to many and shattered. It had been made especially for her, as a girl gunblader. There weren't that many girls that used the weapon, as it required balance and co-ordination beyond all other forms of fighting.  
  
"Daemon is my gunblade. My alter-ego. It's as much a part of me as my arm, leg, heart," She indicated with her arms as she talked. "It's like I was always meant to use it. Do you have that feeling with your weapons?"  
  
Lisa thought for a while, then looked down at the gun, it had it's own person modifications on it. It also had strange devices clipped around the trigger. Aliasha recognized some of them, the laser, the special attack transformer, the silencer, the tracker, but some were a mystery. Finally they reached the cafeteria, with Lisa still thinking. They lined up and suddenly Lisa said:  
  
"Yes! Yes, I know exactly what you mean!" Aliasha saw some people in front of her turn around. She smiled and waved. They were too shallow if they judged people by the company that they kept. Sudden outbursts like that though, would be embarassing. When they eventually got up to the counter the sign, NO MORE HOTDOGS BLAME INS. ZD, came into view. Lisa glowed in embarrassment.  
  
"Two slices of pizza then please," Lisa said. Aliasha had just been about to order the same thing, the only things that weren't toxic in the cafeteria were the hotdogs and the pizzas, everyone knew that. They were warned about the food on their first day. How were people ever meant to keep fit in this place when no one ate anything but junk food?  
  
They sat down and began picking at their food. The grease and the odd unidentified black thing were a definite put off. They both talked about weapons until they'd eaten everything but the inch of grease and the black things. Both of them took their plates back and thanked the cafeteria ladies.  
  
"What's wrong with the olives on the pizza?" The dinner lady asked. Lisa had laughed, and said that they hadn't realised what they were. Aliasha steered her out of the cafeteria and then they both collapsed in fits of laughter against the wall.  
  
"O-Olives? I'll eat my hat if they were olives!" Lisa said, clutching her side. Aliasha was laughing so hard her sides hurt too.  
  
"Might taste better!" They both hugged each other, laughing harder than either could remember. Then, after what happens when you get really high, they both stopped laughing. Gloominess would be an understatement. The reason, they'd just been given detentions by the Disaplinary Committee for "making the place look untidy and having fun." Aliasha looked at the DC cadet and folded her arms, without another word the two of them set off.  
  
"I'm getting Commander Leonhart in on that one! That isn't fair!" Lisa complained. Aliasha rubbed the back of her neck. She would tell Squall about it, but she wouldn't expect miracles, he'd never bailed her out of dentention before. The two girls entered the training center.  
  
After a few wordless battles they began to get into the spirit of things and soon they were in competition to deal the finishing blow, or get the best magic out of the monster. Lisa was excellent with the gun, shooting with expert accuracy, even whilest moving. Aliasha had always praised the other girl's fighting ability, but she had no idea that she was this good! This was almost as though the bubbly Lisa had disappeared and a killing machine had been put in her place. Aliasha wondered if most people had two personalities? Like a fighting one and a normal everyday one? If so, then why hadn't she developed one? Or had she, but not realized it?  
  
"Let's start-" Lisa began, but Aliasha put her finger to the other girl's lips. Then she crept forward, she had heard the sound of a T-Rexuar, she wanted to be sure that there were no possible ways of a surprise attack. She crept through the undergrowth, making sure that Lisa stayed behind her. Then she found herself in the clearing just outside the secret area.  
  
"Isn't that Leyton? Whew! H-O-T!" Lisa whispered. Aliasha looked passed the gigantic T-Rexuar and beyond to Leyton. He was fighting topless, always a bonus, his face was filled with a fierce determination and a large amount of pain. He seemed to be taking out all his pent up emotions on the T-Rexuar. The T-Rexuar was lashing out with it's tail and snapping it's jaws. It was probably just the right level for Leyton to be able to defeat it alone.  
  
"We're staying here. No way am I going to hurt his pride by rushing in there to help him. He won't thank us if we do. His pride is probably still hurting from when Squall demoted him. Just wait here, if he gets into trouble we'll help. OK?" Aliasha asked, ignoring Lisa's comment on how hot he was. Lisa nodded and gazed on, starry eyed and, if it were a cartoon, practically drooling.  
  
Aliasha watched as, gracefully as a dancer, Leyton fought the T-Rexuar. Leyton had hundreds of chances to cast Sleep or Blind on the monster, but he didn't. It was frustrating to watch without shouting to him to cast a magic. Did he want to end up dead? Aliasha suddenly realised. What had he left to live for? Surely there were easier ways though? Ending up as T-Rexuar food wasn't really the best, most romantic, way to go. And she'd be upset if he was to die.  
  
_You love him_  
  
Aliasha looked around for the alien voice. Lisa looked back at her frowning. Aliasha shrugged and went back to watching the battle. The pace was picking up, as the T-Rexuar was getting annoyed with Leyton's petty attacks.  
  
_You have to tell him. For me... For you..._  
  
Aliasha frowned but didn't turn to Lisa. If this was a practical joke she'd kill whoever set it up. Yet, watching Leyton made her realise something. Not everyone had two personalities. Leyton didn't. He was straight with her, and that had been what was keeping her hidden in the bushes. She gazed at the young man and something clicked. She was supposed to follow that voice's advice. If she did then great things would happen.  
  
"What are you waiting for? C'mon!" Lisa poked her out of her dream world. Leyton wasn't there anymore. Where'd he gone? The T-Rexuar was stampeeding towards them now instead. Aliasha only hoped that Leyton was okay. She leapt into attack, fierce and strong. She hacked, while Lisa cast blind on the damned thing. When Aliasha finally fell back she was too exhausted to fight much more. Lisa fired with her gun, but the blind wore off. Lisa looked at Aliasha with panic written all over her face. They'd bitten off more than they could chew here.  
  
The T-Rexuar charged at them, knocking them off their feet. Aliasha felt wounds from the SeeD exam re-open, the burns, the cuts... She hurt everywhere. Power rose within her. Inner magic, which had been given the name Limit Break. Aliasha raised her arms to the heavens. Gentle rose light surrounded her. She dropped the gunblade into the soil and clasped her hands in front of her. White light gathered at her fingertips, encasing her hands and slowly she disappeared into a ball of light. The light then spread, freezing all in it's path, only briefly, then fire followed. Finally, one last flash and Angel's Triumph was over. And as usual, it had finished the job. The T-Rexuar was dead.  
  
"Aliasha? Hyne! Are you okay?" Aliasha saw Leyton run over. She stood up, but then slipped on the T-Rexuar blood, falling into Leyton's arms. She wanted to pull back, but she couldn't. She wanted to stay that way, but she couldn't do that either. She was confused. Did she love him? If so why was she so scared of him? No, love was supposed to be comfortable. Not this. She still couldn't pull back though. The confusion was so nice...  
  
Leyton made the first move, drawing curative magic and healing the cuts, bruises and burns along her back. Although Doctor Kadowaki was one of the best Doctor's in the world, she was also one of the only doctors who couldn't use magic. So unless the patient could use it themselves, they'd have to heal the long way. Aliasha had forgotten about the curative magic.  
  
Lisa was hovering behind, she looked fine. Although her hair was slightly messed up, but then again the girl had been knocked into the soft undergrowth, rather than a great big tree. Aliasha let Leyton guide her to a rock to sit down. Aliasha did as she was told, sitting on the rock. She watched as he jogged to get his backpack, then jogged back. He pulled out a bottle of red liquid.  
  
"What is it?" Aliasha asked, as it was handed to her. Leyton pulled a face.  
  
"Phoenix Down. It'll make you feel better, I don't have any sugar to sweeten it, sorry," He said, then pulled up a bit of grass beside her. Lisa flopped down next to him and he offered Lisa one too. Aliasha noted Lisa's nice bright blush. He then stood up and srayed himself with deodrant, pulling on his shirt, before sitting again. The awkward silence continued.  
  
"S-So... You wanna come shopping with me, Debs, Zack and Aliasha on Saturday?" Lisa asked hopefully. Maybe she was trying to break the silence. Maybe her mind was on something completely different? Like adding another name to the growing list of boyfriends that she had. Aliasha felt empty at the thought. She wondered if she was supposed to be jealous? She had realised in the van that she loved him. But... Why couldn't she try and protect him from Lisa's evil clutches? Was it just that Aliasha couldn't be with him, so anyone else could have him? She felt the confusion rise again.  
  
"I don't think Aliasha would want me to," Leyton said, quietly. Aliasha felt as though a bucket of ice had been thrown in her face. Not want him to? Was he crazy? Then again, did she want him to? She'd assumed he wouldn't want to go? Perhaps it would be best to act like nothing had happened between them. It might make the confusion go away.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? My dear instructor, I'm shocked that you would think otherwise! Oh! God I'm sorry!" Aliasha realized her mistake as soon as it had left her lips. Dearest instructor? He was a SeeD! She bit her lip, hurting his feelings further wasn't what she'd planned. "Think before opening your big mouth in future, Aliasha!" She said aloud, though addressing herself, she knew that the rest would hear.  
  
"S'ok, I know that you didn't mean to- well whatever... I'll go, as long as both of you make an effort to ditch the frumpy clothes. That goes for _all_ of you. I mean, Lisa, Debra and you Aliasha. I've never seen any of you out of battle clothes!" Leyton grinned prodding Lisa in the arm. Aliasha smiled, this was the Leyton she knew and l- no, didn't love. Liked, certainly, never love. Not love. Couldn't love. Not now. Confusion...  
  
"We'll go dressed in our underwear if you'll go dressed in _your_ underwear. I know, after shopping let's go to that new sports complex outside Balamb, we could probably get in for free with a bit of twisting with our cadet passes," Aliasha suggested. Both of them agreed it was a good idea and decided to meet at 9am on Saturday in the cafeteria for breakfast.   
  
They all headed out of the Training Center and were met by a furious Instructor. Instructor Irvine Kinneas wasn't the best Instructor in Garden, but he had the fiercest temper. It seemed that his anger was directed towards one of the group.  
  
"LISA! Get here NOW!" We all cringed as Lisa shuffled towards her ex-Instructor. She hung her head. The tirade began. "Zack is doing his nut. He thinks that you've ditched him for another guy. He's practically in tears, and you're here flirting with Kent Leyton and hanging around with the person who put your career on the line. I wish Zack had never met you, he's sacrificed a great oppurtunity in the Mercenary Sector of the Timber for you. Hell, you screw with his mind girl," Irvine calmed down slightly. Lisa looked up and everyone saw that she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't ask him to do that for me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but in the end, it's his fault. I was left alone, while him and my sister- anyway, if you want to hear that story, you better as _him_ ok? Now, I'm prepared to be friends with him, that's why we're all going shopping on Saturday, and perhaps, if he grovels enough, I'll have him back. That's all I have to say to your accusations sir. If you don't mind, I'm going to my dormitory," She pushed passed Irvine. Aliasha would have laughed at the look on Irvine's face, if Lisa hadn't been crying.  
  
Aliasha ran after Lisa, forgetting her own problems to help her new friend.  
  
  
  
Leyton watched Aliasha run towards Lisa. Running, they were both doing it, but Leyton didn't know why. Last night when Leyton had eaten with Squall it had been hell. There had been silence, until Rinoa had brought up the idea of a transfer for Aliasha. Leyton hadn't wanted to sound rude, but he wanted to say that if Aliasha moved then he would. He hadn't but Phoenix had.  
  
After a brief family arguement between them all, in which Leyton had remained silent, Squall decided to let Aliasha decided. The entire time Leyton wondered why Aliasha would want to transfer to another Garden anyway. He hadn't asked and had left, after politely lying about the quality of the food.  
  
No he couldn't love Aliasha properly, otherwise he'd have talked to her about it. Instead he was watching her run after someone who, up until yesterday, had been her enemy. He sighed and followed. 


	7. Chapter Five: Dreaming

Next Generation   
  
(Author's Note: So, the usual disclaimer stuff. Don't own most of the stuff, except Aliasha, Leyton, Zack, Phoenix, Debra and Lisa. Got it? The Dream World, Liberi Fatali, Ellone, The Past, all these things have been passed from generation to generation. Dedicated to those who don't fit in, and those who believe in things that people frown on.)  
  


Chapter Six: Dreaming

  
  
Aliasha couldn't wait for Saturday. She'd got a plan to matchmake Zack and Lisa. They couldn't fail to forgive each other if what she planned happened. Aliasha had even gone to the trouble of going to Kimberly Dincht and Selphie Kinneas for money for the plan. Both had agreed and had promised to keep it a secret. It would be perfect.  
  
Aliasha lay down on her bed and thought about her life. She still felt sick everytime anyone mentioned the SeeD exam. Phoenix had a scar across his cheek, a constant reminder. They were all scarred, all in different ways. Absent-mindedly Aliasha rubbed her shoulder, feeling the soft healing tissue. A scar done by burning red tongs. The only problem was that the person who needed to know, still didn't.  
  
Leyton hadn't been told. He hadn't acted like he had after the SeeD exam, but Aliasha couldn't forget the warm fuzziness. She wished he'd not kissed her. It wasn't helping her get back to normal. Yet, how could she ever feel anything for Leyton, he was her instructor, he was her friend, he was the person who'd helped her fail. Why should she care? But the sad reality was that she did care. She cared so much it hurt, and she couldn't tell anyone, not even him. She needed to heal before she could do that.  
  
So, thinking about these things, Aliasha fell asleep...  
  
  
  
"Seifer? Snuggle."  
  
"Instructor? I think we need to talk."  
  
"I know Seifer."  
  
"You don't think it'll work?"  
  
"It won't."  
  
"I suggest you get dressed."  
  
"I will always love you Seifer."  
  
  
  
Aliasha woke with a start. She had heard that conversation, and that was definitely between her mother and father. She hadn't seen them, but hearing them was enough. Hearing them brought her back down to earth. They had admitted love, even though it hadn't worked. She could do that, if she was brave enough.  
  
That love had driven them apart but they were closer than they had ever been. Perhaps it was time to talk to Leyton...  
  
  
  
Leyton had been thinking about Aliasha. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and more, but still he felt so distant from her. He'd always thought being in love was nice, but it wasn't when your love was rejected. He would have treated her like a princess, he'd never disrespect her, but here he was, alone. Thinking to himself about a girl who was beyond his reach.  
  
He sat back on his chair and stared down at the letter he'd been writing to his mother, who was an Instructor in Galbadia. She probably wouldn't know how to react to this situation anyway. As far as Leyton knew, she'd always loved his father, ever since they'd met, but she'd hid her feelings with a speech impediment. Leyton laughed, as even now, she resorted back to it.  
  
A sudden drowsiness came over him and he only just managed to get back to the bed before he fell asleep...  
  
  
  
"This is Leyton isn't it? I'm Ellone. I'm risking a lot to tell you this. We've never met, but I have a picture of you that Squall had brought. This is about Aliasha and your future. You need to know. Please listen to what I have to tell you."  
  
"I will. Ellone you say, _the_ Ellone? The one who the sorceress wars were over."  
  
"Yes yes, but that isn't important. What I show you know is what happened to Aliasha. This is the reason you should give her space."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The caves that Aliasha will be in... Look she's over there. Watch."  
  
"N-No! Do something! Stop him! Why won't you do something?"  
  
"I can't change the past, Hyne, I've tried. You have the future, and I belive your paths are interwined. Please look after her..."  
  
"Ellone! Ellone!"  
  
  
  
Leyton sat up, panting. That hadn't been a dream. It explained everything. Aliasha was raped. Then he'd gone and told her he loved her hours after. Was he thick or something? He was so stupid! He hit his pillows, until all his strength left him. Then Leyton cried. He had lost Aliasha...  
  
  
  
Lisa sighed. Her report on Dollet's security wasn't the most interesting thing in the world. She looked across the room at Debra, who was sitting painting her toe nails. Lisa looked at the report. It definitely was the saddest report she'd ever written.  
  
_In conclusion, I would suggest that Dollet be left to itself. The political instability will cease when the few terrorist groups are mopped up by SeeD in the next few weeks. The Dollet Dukedom will be increasingly violent towards neighbouring countries, but unless direct military action is taken then Garden and SeeD should not get involved. We don't want to waste civilian and military lives on a political problem that could disappear in a few months.  
I suggest an e-mail should be sent to all countries warning them of the political problems and the urgent message that nothing should be done. We don't want a world war on our hands. I also suggest that a meeting be held with the world leaders to decide a safe course of action if things turn bad in Dollet.  
Lisa Dincht  
SeeD Rank 5  
P.S. Sorry this report isn't that good, but the problem in Dollet is so complex that any action taken could result in war between all the nations. We should call back SeeDs from Dollet, but that's impossible so...  
  
_ She sat back from the keyboard and rubbed her temples. Time for a break. Suddenly her legs gave way. Not again, she thought before falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
Lisa was in someone elses head again. Last time she'd seen her mother give Zell a Mega Phoenix. The mixed emotions in both of them had made her think twice about their relationship. Now she found herself looking into the mirror. It was her mother, Kimberly Dincht. Yet there was something younger in her appearence. It must be before Lisa had been born.  
  
Kimberly walked into her room, which was tidy to the point of being obssesive. She was dressed in her new SeeD uniform. She'd become a SeeD during the fight between Galbadia and Balamb Gardens. That gave Lisa an idea of the time. Kimberly however turned and locked her dormitory door.  
  
She was walking through the corridors, headed for the library. When she got there however she almost immediately turned around and walked out. She was just about to walk back through the door when the reason she was leaving called out to her. Lisa felt her mother's dread.  
  
"W-Wait!" came a friendly voice. Kimberly turned and Lisa saw her father, Zell standing there. He looked a lot younger, but then again that was expected. Lisa assumed that this was just after the Sorceress War, and Zell had probably just returned. Lisa felt her mother's nervousness and delight that Zell would want to talk to her.  
  
"H-Hi... Um, What?" Kimberly asked. **For Hyne's sake! He wants to talk to you and you blow him off! You've liked him forever, loved him even, so don't you dare pass up this oppurtunity!** They were walking into the cafeteria.  
  
"I just wanted to give you this back. We never needed it, and Mega Phoenix potions are quite expensive," Zell said handing her a bottle of cloudy red liquid. Kimberly pushed back into his hands. Lisa saw the look on Zell's face as she did so. It completely said, she's rejected me.  
  
"Keep it, I'm not going to need it. I'm a desk job girl... So, you eaten lunch yet?" Kimberly suggested. Zell leapt at the chance like a dog to a bone. Lisa would have laughed, it was nice to see her mom and dad meeting and things. Nice to know what they were thinking. Nice to know that they really did care for each other. Suddenly, she was falling...  
  
  
  
Lisa woke up and sat on the chair. Her sister was waking up as well. She had never experienced anything like this, why was she now? She'd ask the Commander in the morning.  
  
  
  
Debra was sitting painting her nails. Her sister was doing some sort of meaningless report. They weren't talking anyway. It was all a misunderstanding. Zack had been giving her a goodbye kiss, but then Lisa had walked in and gone crazy. Debra watched her sister stand up, then fall over. Debra felt it as well. Time to go to sleep...  
  
  
  
Debra woke up in her father's head. She was walking through Garden, it was strangely quiet. Her mind raced, it was happening again, just as it had during the exam. A strange sleep had come over them. They had all decided to leave it out of their reports, assuming that the commander would think that they were strange to all dream they were inside their parents heads. Yet here she was again.  
  
Zell walked into the training center. After taking care of a few Grats and a T-Rexuar with expert fighting technique, he got to the secret area. It was a beautiful night, and Zell was thinking about someone. Debra found that she couldn't hear his thoughts. The others had said they could hear their parents thoughts, but Debra couldn't. Phoenix had joked that she was too wrapped up in herself to hear other peoples desires. Debra was beginning to believe him.  
  
The secret area was empty. There probably wasn't a soul awake in Garden. Debra assumed that it was about 3am and that was the time when no one in their right mind was in the training center, even the secret area was a no go zone at this time in the morning. So why was Zell here?  
  
"Z-Zell? What are you doing here?" It seemed the secret area wasn't completely empty after all. There was Kimberly, and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a ballgown. Debra realised why Garden was so empty. It was the Garden Ball. That meant that after tonight, her parents would be officially going out. This would be the time when they asked each other out. What a time to be thrown into their bodies! Oh, it would be so romantic!  
  
"I was... I was looking for you at the ball. You weren't there, so I came here to think," He confessed. Debra was really beginning to giggle to herself. She hoped that her giggling wouldn't make Zell laugh, that would be disasterous.  
  
"You were? I came here because the other girls were picking on me. They were all saying how I looked like something from twenty years ago. I don't do I?" Kimberly asked. Zell looked her up and down then grinned.  
  
"No, you look like you. Don't listen to them, they're jealous. You are you, let them talk, if they don't like who you are then don't sweat it. They're probably all blonde bimbos anyway," Zell said. Kimberly smiled at him, then blushed bright scarlet. Even Zell couldn't miss that. Debra watched as her future mother started nervously smoothing her dress.  
  
"Thanks Zell, I appreciate you saying that. People don't usually try and encourage me, they are usually too busy laughing behind their hands," She said. Zell took a step forward then stopped. Debra wondered what was going through their minds, but she couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"If they do that in future, remind them that at least you are yourself. You don't follow the crowd like them. That's why you're a SeeD and they aren't," He told her. Kimberly blushed again. She then frowned, trying to look Zell in the eye.  
  
"How do you know they aren't SeeDs?" She asked. Zell shuffled from foot to foot. He bit his lip.  
  
"I-I have a major crush on you, truth be told. I was working up courage to speak to you, I saw them picking on you and I felt so sorry for you. Squall's working on it... I guess I screwed up big time, I should have talked to you. Stood up for you..." Zell confessed. Kimberly was now glowing like a ripe tomato. She just seemed to look even more beautiful that she'd ever done before.  
  
"Oh Zell! I think I'm in love with you. Don't ever put yourself down again!" She walked into his arms and Debra felt the warm glow of love course through her. Then she fell into herself again. She'd woken up...  
  
  
  
Phoenix was talking to his mom and dad. They didn't do this often, as Squall had a lot of work and Rinoa was always busy doing girl things, like gossiping, improving her cooking and writing letters to various people around the world about charity work. It seemed that Squall hadn't married her for any of those things, but Phoenix always wished that his mother could cook. Phoenix always had something to eat in the cafeteria before having meals that his mom had cooked. It was always a good idea. Even the greasy cafeteria food was better than his mom's cooking.  
  
"I just want to help Aliasha, but she won't accept anything that means that she's weak. Like on Saturday she's planning to go shopping, her entire team are going. Including Leyton. I just think she's burying things inside," Phoenix said.  
  
"She's definitely Seifer and Quistis's child alright. The pride and the burying of feelings. We're going to have to watch over her. I just don't want to invade her privacy. After all, any other student would be expected to get on with it," Squall replied. Phoenix bristled. As usual this was going to turn into an arguement. Why was his mom just sitting there silently?  
  
"She's not just any other student! She's your daughter! No matter who's blood's in her veins, she was still brought up by you two! How can you even suggest that she's a normal student. All of us 'Liberi Fatali Junior' kids are picked on by the instructors, we get treated extra harshly by you. We are practically the most disaplined cadets in the school, because if we aren't, we get twice the amount of punishment. She's your daughter as much as I'm your son. Don't you d-" Phoenix heard the screeching and fell onto his knees before hitting the floor. Ouch...  
  
  
  
"The night air's so nice," Rinoa said. Phoenix was in his father's body again. He found his father nodding. Rinoa then looked up into the sky. A shooting star shot across the sky. She pointed to it, smiling. Squall smiled back. **She's so beautiful. What did I do to deserve her? Why would she pick me over Seifer? Stop thinking, just kiss her.**  
  
Phoenix cringed when his parents kissed. He wanted out and he wanted out now. When they finally pulled apart Phoenix began to wonder if there was any way his parents would know what all this was about.  
  
"I love you so much Rinoa," Squall told her. **How sweet... Let me out!** Phoenix shouted. Squall ignored him and Phoenix began to rebel against the confines.  
  
"Squall? Sorry to steal him Rinoa," A woman in white stood oon the balcony. Squall turned to her and gave her a hug. Who was this woman?  
  
"Rinoa this is my sister Ellone, you two haven't really met before. She's the one who can send people into the past," Squall explained. Phoenix realised what had happened now. Ellone was looked straight through Squall and into Phoenix. She nodded and Phoenix sighed in relief as the screeching returned.  
  
  
  
"Phoenix! Phoenix!" His mother's voice cut through the fuzzy clouds of sleep. Phoenix got to his feet and shook his head. They hadn't moved him. He looked into Squall's eyes and Squall met his gaze, he looked worried.  
  
"Ellone... Why is... Damn her! It's all her bloody fault!" Phoenix hit the ground. It was Ellone's fault. If she hadn't done this last time then they wouldn't have been captured. Why was she doing this?  
  
  
  
Zack saw Lisa and Debra talking quietly. They then headed towards him. He would have shouted a greeting to Lisa, but he was afraid that she was still annoyed with him. He loved her, but she was too protective over him. He jogged up to them and waited for them to say hi.  
  
"Zack, did you have a dream as well?" Lisa asked. Zack frowned. He hadn't a clue what they were on about... Then he remembered the dream he'd had in the exam. Had they had another one? He was surprised to see Leyton hurrying over, and Aliasha. They were all half-running over.  
  
"We've had another dream. We'd better go and-" Aliasha was interupted by the ding-dong-ding-ding of the tanoid.  
  
"Will Aliasha Trepe, Lisa and Debra Dincht and Zack Kinneas please come up to the bridge. If anyone else has had a strange dream, with anything to do with Ellone, will they please come as well. Thank you," Squall's voice said. They all looked at each other and headed upstairs. 


End file.
